Envuelta Entre Luz & Obscuridad
by Sabaku No Annathar
Summary: La historia comienza con un Harry bebè y toda su familia, una prima desaparecida, un viaje a la Tierra Media y descubrimientos interesantes...
1. Chapter 1

El Gran Prólogo

La tarde estaba tranquila en Londres, en sus calles, un joven matrimonio paseaba de la mano, mirando atentamente las vitrinas, planeando todo para la llegada de un bebé, mientras que en un lugar bastante más apartado...

- DIME DONDE ESTÁ!

- Ya te lo dije, no tengo idea, Voldemort...

- NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARLE ASÍ A MI SEÑOR!

- Calma Malfoy, esta Sangre Sucia va a ceder, me va a decir dónde está el bebé, cierto?

- NO LO SÉ!

- Vamos, Malfoy, haz lo tuyo –Dijo fríamente Voldemort

Malfoy la ató a un árbol que había cerca de ellos, comenzó por las manos, mientras que la mujer intentaba apartar a Malfoy a patadas...

- No, no, no, eres una niña muy mala, tendré que castigarte para que aprendas –Dijo maliciosamente Voldemort

Malfoy la terminó de atar al árbol, y luego, con un hechizo rasgó las ropas de la joven mujer...

- No, por favor...

- Me suplicas? –Dijo fríamente Voldemort

- Lo que quieras menos eso

- Me dirás lo que quiero saber?

- Nunca!

Voldemort rió de una manera que incluso a Malfoy se le heló la sangre, Malfoy obedeció una última orden antes de que Voldemort comenzara con su "Interrogatorio", atar el cuello de la mujer al tronco del árbol, no tan fuerte como los brazos y las piernas, que ya se le habían entumido, pero aún así le costaba respirar...

- Bien, creo que si no me dices lo que quiero saber, tendré que usar otro método –Dijo Voldemort

- Por favor, no!

Voldemort se posicionó en la entrada de Alexandra, haciendo que esta gritara de dolor, así, sin ningún tipo de piedad, comenzó a embestirla, haciendo caso omiso de los ruegos de la mujer, Voldemort Estaba poseyéndola sin ningún tipo de piedad, con una violencia tal, que estaba haciéndola sangrar abundantemente, salió lentamente del interior de ella, para luego entrar de golpe en esa pequeña entrada entre sus nalgas, haciendo que la sangre volviera a salir del cuerpo de la mujer, cuando hubo alcanzado el orgasmo, producto de la violación de su víctima, y el placer que ese cuerpo bajo el suyo le estaba proporcionando, aún a costa del dolor de la mujer, salió del cuerpo de Alexandra, ella estaba muy débil, Voldemort volvió a preguntarle sobre el paradero del bebé...

- Dónde está esa pequeña bestia!

- Nunca sabrás dónde está!

- Entonces... Avada Kedravra

Alexandra cayó muerta, Voldemort desapareció, dejando a Malfoy, mientras desataba a la mujer del árbol, que cayó pesadamente al suelo, luego, desapareció del lugar, justo cuando llegaba Erick, el esposo de Alexandra, la encontró muerta, y un pequeño bulto lleno de sangre, a su lado, lo tomó en brazos, y se dio cuenta de que era un bebé, su bebé y de la mujer que yacía muerta a su lado, los tomó a ambos, y se apareció en el hospital St. Mungo, donde separaron al bebé de la madre, y le dieron una noticia que lo devastó completamente...

- Señor Molko... La señora está muerta, una maldición imperdonable, la bebé está bien, pero eso no es todo, la señora Alexandra... abusaron de ella, antes de matarla

Erick no pudo soportarlo, si tan solo hubiera llegado un poco más temprano a la mansión, pero nunca pensó que unos minutos podrían significar una diferencia enorme entre la vida y la muerte, sobre todo si la muerte era de la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, Alexandra, ese ángel que vivía y moría por él, y él, él se esmeraba día y noche en hacerla feliz, a ella y al bebé que venía en camino, pero ahora ya no podría ver nunca más esa hermosa sonrisa en los labios de su mujer, labios siempre dispuestos a besarlo, a darle una palabra de aliento cuando la jornada no había sido fructífera del todo, ahora tendría que vivir solo por Shalimar, su pequeña hija, asegurarse de que nada malo le pasara a ella...

- Quiero ver a mi hija...

- Sígame señor Molko

Erick tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos, tenía los ojos y su cabello azules, como su madre, la piel era sin duda como la de él, morena, la miró, y no pudo evitar llorar amargamente, llevó el cuerpo de su esposa al cementerio que había en Hogsmeade, allí le dio sepultura, llevaría a su hija con su cuñada, ya que ella tenía un bebé pequeño y todavía amamantaba, tal vez pudiera hacerlo con Shalimar un tiempo, mientras él se encargaba de poner unos asuntos en orden, pero cuando terminó de enterrar a Alexandra, alguien le cerró el paso...

- Vaya, Vaya, no es Erick Molko?

- Quién eres?

- Avada Kedravra!

Erick cayó muerto junto a la tumba de su esposa, el que había matado a Erick, tomó al bebé y se lo llevó muy lejos, en su pequeña casa, los Potter ignoraban la tragedia que había caído sobre los Molko, se enteraron al día siguiente, cuando el cementerio abría sus puertas, la noticia se publicó en el Daily Prophet...

--

BRUTAL ASESINATO DE LOS MOLKO

"En un fugaz discurso en la noche del viernes, el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge confirmó que la familia Molko fue asesinada"

"Estoy con un gran arrepentimiento, tanto que debo confirmar que el Mago que se hace llamar Lord -bueno, saben lo que quiero decir- está vivo, y entre nosotros otra vez," dijo Fudge, cansado y aturdido como los periodistas a los cual se dirigía. "Lamentamos que una familia tan respetable como cualquiera otra, haya sido brutalmente asesinada, y todo indica ser obra de Él Que No Debe Ser Nombrado...

"Incitamos a la población de Magos a permanecer alerta. El Ministerio actualmente está publicando guías básicas para la defensa personal y del hogar las cuales van a ser entregadas gratuitamente a todas las casa de Magos dentro del próximo mes"

"Las declaraciones del Ministerio fueron tomadas con abatimiento y alerta por parte de la comunidad Mágica, que tan recientemente como el miércoles pasado recibieron las convicciones del Ministerio de que no había "ninguna verdad en los persistentes rumores de que Ya-Sabes-Quien está entre nosotros otra vez"

"Los detalles de los eventos que se llevaron a cabo en el Ministerio todavía no son conocidos, aunque se cree que Él Que No Debe Ser Nombrado y un grupo de sus seguidores (conocidos como Mortífagos) ganaron la entrada al Ministerio de Magia en la tarde del jueves"

"Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería renombrado miembro de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, y renombrado Jefe Warlock del Ministerio, ha estado hasta ahora sin pronunciar un comentario. Él ha insistido durante el último año que Ya-Sabes-Quien no está muerto, como se creía, sino que está reclutando una vez más a sus seguidores."

"Una solitaria voz de la verdad... Percibida casi desequilibrada, nunca vaciló en su historia... obligado a soportar el ridículo y la calumnia..."

"Ya-Sabes-Quien: Últimos movimientos"

"Lo que el Ministerio nos debería haber contado"

"Porque Nadie Escuchó a Albus Dumbledore?"

--

- Esto es Increíble, no logro comprender cómo generan noticia con algo tan desastroso, James... Pero... Alexandra no estaba embarazada? –Preguntó Lily

- Sí Lily, pero es probable que ese bastardo los haya matado a los 3 –James comenzó a llorar- No puedo creerlo, mi hermanita...

El día era largo, y la mansión de los Molko estaba desierta, o al menos eso parecía, dentro, un hombre tenía un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, lo dejó en la cunita que habían comprado los Molko, cuando alguien entró a la casa...

- Que bueno que llegaste Morrigan

- Y tú que no te escapaste como la vez anterior, Malfoy

- El pasado es el pasado amiga mía, ten, es lo que querías la última vez que nos vimos, y es lo que tendrás, justo ahora, una niña para criar como si fuera tuya

La mujer desapareció con la bebé en brazos, no sin antes agradecerle el favor...

- El problema está resuelto –Dijo desapareciendo del lugar

7 años después...

- Mira James! Esta escoba es perfecta!

- Sí Lily

- James... Por qué no visitamos a Petunia?

- De acuerdo, pero sabes que no me soporta

Los Potter tomaron un taxi hasta Privet Drive, rumbo a la casa de los Dursley, cuando llegaron a la puerta del N° 4, se detuvieron, como analizando la situación...

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí, entremos

Tocaron el timbre, y al poco rato abrió la puerta Petunia, la hermana de Lily, quien los miró asombrada...

- Hola Petunia, como estás?

- Bien, pasen, cómo está Harry?

- Durmiendo, en casa, con una niñera –Dijo James

- Te sorprenderías de ver lo grande que está –Dijo Lily abrazando a James

Los Potter entraron a la casa, saludaron a los dueños, y a un niño pequeño que corría tras una pelota que evidentemente era más grande que él...

- Hola Dudley, como estás? –Dijo James con amabilidad

- Petunia, toma, es un pequeño obsequio, también traje uno para Vernon, espero que no se moleste con el detalle, creo que James no acertó el tamaño la vez anterior

Estuvieron toda la tarde conversando, a las 6 tomaron el té, al cabo de un par de horas se despidieron prometiendo volver a verse pronto...

- Petunia!

- Sí Vernon?

- Me puedes decir qué diablos significa eso de espero verte pronto? – Vernon estaba molesto

- Pues eso, que es mi hermana, y no quiero dejar de verla solo porque sea una rareza, y se haya casado con ese anormal –Petunia intentaba convencerlo- Y espero que la próxima vez participes un poco más

En su casa, los Potter estaban ordenando la pieza del bebé...

- James... Crees que a Harry le guste su regalo de cumpleaños?

- Estoy seguro de eso Lily, qué vas a hacer?

- Nada, creo que tenemos todo listo

Lily salió a comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry, cuando paseaba por Diagon Alley, algo la dejó intrigada, una mujer de aspecto élfico caminaba con una niña de no más de 11 años de la mano...

- Porqué no me cuentas de mi familia?

- Porque no tienes familia, yo te salvé de ese futuro incierto, y por lo tanto yo soy tu madre

- Lo siento, pero no comprendo, si tu me salvaste... Dónde están mis papás?

- Ya te lo dije, murieron

- Pero...

- No más preguntas jovencita, debemos comprar tus materiales para el colegio

Lily miró a la niñita, algo se le hacía muy familiar...

- Disculpe... La pequeña va a asistir a Hogwarts?

- Perdón? No, ella irá a otra escuela, por qué el interés?

- Es que mi hijo asistirá a Hogwarts, solo quería una referencia

- Lamento no poder ayudarle, vamos pequeñita?

Lily volvió a casa muy intrigada, James intentó calmarla un poco, respondiéndole algunas dudas...

- Es natural, dicen que Diagon Alley es el mejor lugar para conseguir cosas, y tal vez la niña asistirá a Durmstrang, Salem o a Beauxbatons –Dijo James ofreciéndole una taza de té

- Tienes razón, es solo que... Debo estar nerviosa por el cumpleaños de Harry, digo, vendrán todos los que conocemos, solo espero que todo salga perfecto para la fiesta, por cierto... Te enteraste de lo de Peter?

- Por favor no me lo nombres, dejó de ser nuestro amigo en cuanto se unió a Voldemort

- Es por eso... Está en Azkaban, le darán el beso del Dementor

- Se lo merece, es una rata traidora!

Lily cambió el tema inmediatamente...

- James... Espero que no te moleste, pero... Invité a Severus

- A SNIVELLUS?

- No le digas así, es mi amigo, además sabes que no vendrá, solo lo invité por cortesía, Petunia, Vernon y Dudley si vendrán, ya sabes, mi familia, y los chicos?

- Ojo loco, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Tonks, creo que son todos

- Bien, en ese caso...

Pasaron toda la tarde tratando de que Harry se quedara quieto y no tratara de abrir los regalos mientras que los adultos conversaban, Sirius se ofreció para cuidar a Harry mientras Lily iba a abrir la puerta...

- Hola! Pensé que ya no vendrías, entra

- No, solo vine de paso, y a contarte que ya no hay peligro, puedes salir?

- Espérame en la esquina, voy a salir pronto

Lily cerró la puerta y fue a buscar su monedero, cuando iba a salir, James la detuvo...

- Faltan refrescos, iré a comprar más, vuelvo pronto

- Quién estaba en la puerta?

- Una vecina, quería saber si todo estaba bien, porque vio entrar mucha gente que no conocía, vuelvo pronto

Lily salió y llegó con Snape, allí, caminaron un rato hasta que se decidió a hablar...

- El señor tenebroso... Finalmente perdió su poder, o al menos eso espero

- Cómo?

- Los Molko, los recuerdas?

- Sí, Qué ocurre?

- La mujer, Alexandra, era una Elfo, y Erick era un Vampíro

- Seguro?

- Completamente, abrieron hace algunos días los féretros, y que crees que encontraron?

- No lo sé

- En el de Erick solo habían cenizas, y en el de Alexandra... Estaba como si solo durmiera

- No lo creo...

- Es la verdad

- No se encontró ningún otro cuerpo?

- Como qué tipo de cuerpo?

- Alexandra estaba embarazada

- No, no se encontró nada más, considerando que revisaron minuciosamente el cuerpo de tu cuñada

Lily comenzó a llorar, Snape la abrazó, sin comprender el por qué lloraba

- Alexandra era hermana de James, y Erick era uno de mis amigos

- Ahora comprendo por qué te afectó tanto, el caso es que algo en esas 2 razas maldijo al señor tenebroso, porque un día, solo se volvió humo, y no hemos vuelto a saber de él, creemos que ya no volverá a hacer de sus crueldades su pasatiempo favorito, bueno me retiro, déjale mis saludos a Harry, toma, un obsequio para tu hijo, espero que el cabezota de tu marido no te haga un escándalo por esto...

Desapareció y Lily se dirigió al almacén para comprar unos refrescos más, después de todo, había salido con esa excusa, cuando volvió, James no estaba muy contento...

- Te vi con ese idiota de Snape, qué quería?

- Calma James, deje que Lily no cuente qué pasó –Dijo Dumbledore

Lily les contó lo que le había dicho Snape, y que por eso se había demorado, porque no había querido entrar, y que no se había encontrado nada más, ningún indicio del bebé de los Molko...

- Válgame Dios! –Dijo McGonagall

- Ah, me dio esto para Harry

- Supongo que no se lo vas a entregar, quien sabe lo que pueda pasarle a mi hijo! –Dijo James

- Nuestro hijo, y sé que Severus no le haría nada malo a Harry

Lily le entregó el obsequio de Snape a Harry, quien lo desenvolvió con tanta prisa, que todos se pusieron a reír, Harry abrió la caja que tenía el juguete, y sacó un león de peluche, que cuando lo apretabas, rugía de un modo increíblemente real para ser un peluche...

- Y decías que era algo peligroso? –dijo Lily molesta con James- Me parece tierno, digno de un Gryffindor

La fiesta se extendió durante varias horas, Harry se quedó dormido y Lily lo llevó a su cama, los demás conversaron hasta casi el amanecer...

--       

**Notas De La Historia:**

En esta parte me remitiré a aclarar el significado de algunas palabras, a modo de "Mini-Diccionario"

Daily Prophet Periódico **"**El Profeta**"**

En cuanto a la historia...

Gomen ne... El 1° Chap. Me quedó muy fuerte, pero es más o menos la línea del fic, si no te gustó, por favor no leas más, pero si en cambio, quedaste enganchado, prometo ir mejorando los próximos Cáps.

Por qué los padres de Harry no están muertos? Simple, porque no me dio la gana, y no son tan malas las relaciones entre Lily y su familia, al menos de momento, la relación Lily-Snape se aclara en los últimos Chap. del 7° libro de Harry Potter "Deathly Hollows"

En fin, eso es todo por ahora...

Matta Ne

Gaara-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Ibara No Namida X Aprendiendo A Vivir X Fukai Mori

La mañana era cálida y radiante en los terrenos del castillo que la había cobijado durante 7 años de su vida, Morrigan había muerto hacía muy poco, dejándole una gran fortuna, ahora que había terminado sus estudios, no tenía claro qué hacer con su vida, tal vez vender las propiedades que le había dejado "madre" porque eso era lo que ella había sido durante toda su vida, su madre, aunque a los 5 años le había dicho la verdad, sus padres estaban muertos y ella la había recogido, convirtiéndola en su aprendiz... En su hija, la llamaba Rogue, por lo traviesa y astuta, nunca la habían atrapado, pero eso ahora no era más que un hermoso pasado, debía plantearse el volver a Londres, con todo su dinero, ella conocía muy bien la cuidad, Morrigan la llevaba a pasar las vacaciones a ese lugar, conocía todo Diagon Alley y también Knockturn Alley, allí su madre compraba los materiales que no encontraba en Diagon Alley, aquellos que se usaban en las artes obscuras, lo decidió, vendería las propiedades y se iría a Londres, empacaría todas las cosas que habían en las mansiones, y compraría un boleto para Londres, las cosas las recogería cuando tuviera un lugar donde vivir, de pronto, una lechuza golpeó la ventana con el pico, Shalimar abrió la ventana y dejó entrar al ave, tenía una carta del ministerio de magia de Londres, en ella se le notificaba que había heredado una pequeña mansión en Godric Hollow, así como también una cuantiosa fortuna, ya que su nombre coincidía con el de la desaparecida heredera de la familia Molko, así que debía hacerse presente a la brevedad para hacerse los trámites respectivos...

- Bueno, creo que tendré un lugar para vivir después de todo, no lo crees Kamus?

Un gato negro la miró como analizando la situación, cuando una segunda lechuza entró por la ventana a la habitación, Shalimar retiró el sobre y leyó la carta que había en el interior...

--

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, _

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación _

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querida señorita Molko:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por fa­vor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Espera­mos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

--

Shalimar no podía creerlo, recién había salido del colegio y se le pedía que ingresara a otro? Eso era muy extraño, tomó la otra carta que había junto a la primera y leyó...

--

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

— 3 túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dra­gón o semejante).

— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar eti­quetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los si­guientes libros:

— _El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1),_ Miranda Goshawk.

— _Una historia de la magia,_ Bathilda Bagshot.

— _Teoría mágica,_ Adalbert Waffling.

— _Guía de transformación para principiantes,_ Emeric Switch.

— _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos,_ Phyllida Spore.

— _Filtros y pociones mágicas,_ Arsenius Jigger.

— _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos,_ Newt Scamander.

— _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección,_ Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

_1 varita._

_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón._

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRI­MER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

--

Shalimar preparó sus cosas, esa noche era su graduación oficial, preparó sus cosas para partir al día siguiente, se le pasó el día volando mientras preparaba sus cosas y se preparaba para la ceremonia de la noche, dejó a Kamus y a Hagen en la habitación, salió del cuarto y se dirigió rumbo al salón, en Hogwarts...

- Apresúrate Harry! Llegaremos tarde!

- No puedo correr tanto Hermione, detente un poco!

- No lo creo, Snape nos castigará!

- Dices eso como si fuera una novedad

El banquete de fin de año estaba a punto de comenzar, y era por todos conocido que todos los profesores y el director estarían presentes, luego del acostumbrado discurso, comenzaron a comer, todos muy felices por terminar el año y volver a sus casas, Harry estaba particularmente feliz, porque sus padres planeaban llevarlo a otro país, James tenía unas vacaciones y Lily también, así que estaba ansioso por llegar a casa, en otro lugar, la ceremonia de graduación de Shalimar ya había terminado, y ella estaba ansiosa por volver a su cuarto, mañana sería un día largo y agotador...

- Hagen, Kamus... Fuera de mi cama –Dijo Shalimar acostándose tal y como estaba

Al otro día, Kamus la despertó de un susto, se le abalanzó y no dejaba de despeinarla, Shalimar lo tomó de la cola y lo dejó en el suelo...

- Kamus! Aprende de una vez que no puedes asustar a las personas cuando duermen!

El gato la miró con recelo para luego treparse al escritorio, Shalimar entró al baño y salió bastante rato después, lista para emprender el gran viaje, primero iría a empacar las cosas y luego a Londres se ha dicho, le tomó bastante tiempo empacar todos los muebles, decidió utilizar un hechizo para reducir el tamaño de las cosas de modo considerable, parecían muebles de una casa de muñecas, los metió envueltos en papel y luego en sus ropas dentro de una maleta, con el dinero no podía, no era del todo seguro, así que cuando vendió las mansiones a un muy buen precio, el dinero junto con todo lo que había retirado de la cuenta que le había heredado Morrigan, lo metió en una bolsa, la guardó en la mochila y se dirigió al castillo y pidió prestada una chimenea, Hagen se posó en su hombro, y tomó a Kamus en brazos, al tiempo que tomaba un puñado de polvos verdes, llegando al ministerio de magia en Londres, donde Cornelius Fudge, el ministro en persona la recibió, le tomaron una muestra de sangre y esta coincidía con la de los Molko, así que hicieron los trámites para que pudiera asumir como heredera de la mansión tanto como de la fortuna, mientras tanto le ofrecieron alojamiento en el Leaky Cauldron, aceptó de buena gana, al día siguiente el ministro fue a informarle que era oficialmente dueña de la mansión y de la cuenta en Gringotts, así que fue a depositar el dinero en la cuenta, lo que sorprendió bastante a los Gnomos, porque la cuenta había estado inactiva durante mas de 20 años, pero accedieron cuando ella les enseñó la llave de la bóveda, luego, se dirigió acompañada por el ministro hasta su mansión, allí se despidió y la dejó sola...

- Bueno Hagen, puedes revisar los alrededores junto con Kamus, ya escucharon que el muro de piedra es el límite no es verdad?

- Craw! Miaw! –Dijeron a coro perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque

Shalimar comenzaría a ordenar la mansión en cuanto hubiera encontrado algo para comer, no le costó mucho encontrar la cocina, ya que divisó un grupo de elfos domésticos que llevaban varias bolsas con algo que parecía ser comestible...

- Esperen! Qué es eso?

- Señorita... Creímos que estaba la casa sola, los señores han tardado mucho en volver –Dijo una elfo que tenía la mirada triste

- Cómo te llamas?

- No tengo nombre señorita –Dijo la elfo

- Y los demás?

- Oh! Sí! Ellos si tienen uno, solo que yo nunca tuve uno

- Entonces te daré uno, te llamarás... Mereth

- Muchas gracias señorita –Dijo la elfo llorando de alegría

- Llámalos a todos, tengo algo que comunicarles

Mereth los llamó a todos, que llegaron al recibidor, allí Shalimar les dijo que ella era la heredera de esa mansión, ya que los dueños habían muerto, y ella era la hija perdida de los Molko, y quería que la ayudaran a reordenar la mansión, les pidió que fueran a comprar cosas para comer, que llenaran las despensas, ella fue con algunos elfos a reorganizar las habitaciones, cuando Mereth llegó con un cuervo y un gato negros, preguntando si eran de ella...

- HAGEN! KAMUS! No les dije que no se alejaran demasiado?

- Craw! Grande!

- Por favor, acomódenlos en un lugar cómodo dentro de la casa

- Si señorita

Shalimar se dio cuenta de que sus padres eran muy sencillos a la hora de amoblar las habitaciones, removiendo los que no le gustaban, para venderlos más tarde, poniendo los que había traído ella, cuando terminó de revisar los muebles, encontró algunos documentos, los cuales guardó en una caja fuerte en el estudio...

- Creo que así estará más agradable, chicos... Voy a salir a comprar algo de ropa Muggle, y luego voy a ir a Diagon Alley, tal vez vuelva tarde, si no llego para cenar, es porque me he extraviado, pero encontraré como volver

Shalimar salió caminando, cuando vio que cerca de la mansión había una casa, no tan grande como su mansión, pero mucho más grande que una casa normal y corriente, saludó a la gente que estaba saliendo, un matrimonio joven con un chico de no más de 15 años, se acercó a saludarlos...

- Hola! Ustedes viven aquí?

- Sí, disculpa... Quién eres?

- Soy la dueña de la mansión de los Molko, me mudé hace muy poco

- Ah, te ves muy joven, qué edad tienes?

- 22 aunque tu no te ves mayor que yo

- Tengo 10 años más que tú, él es mi esposo James, y él, nuestro hijo Harry, yo soy Lily

- Hola Harry, disculpen, ustedes... Digo, a qué colegio asistes Harry?

- Este...

- Estoy buscando como llegar a un colegio llamado Hogwarts

- Yo estudio allí!

- Me podrían indicar cómo llego hasta allí?

- Claro, cómo te llamas?

- Shalimar Molko, por qué?

- Disculpa... Tus padres...

- Muertos, Alexandra y Erick Molko

James y Lily se quedaron mirando como si el mundo se estuviera acabando, no podía ser verdad, o sí?

- Qué tienen? –Preguntó Shalimar mirando a Harry

- Estás segura?-Dijo James

- Sí, por qué?

- Alexandra, tu madre... Era mi hermana menor

Shalimar cayó inconsciente al suelo, Harry la tomó en brazos impidiendo que se golpeara al caer, cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que los Potter la miraban preocupados, Shalimar se incorporó de un salto, James la abrazó llorando...

- Shalimar... Mi sobrinita, lo último que supimos de ti es que estabas por nacer, y luego la noticia de que todos estaban muertos...

- Es raro, hace unos años, madre me dijo algo parecido, que mis padres habían muerto y ella me había salvado

Los Potter decidieron posponer el viaje y llevar a Shalimar a Hogwarts, allí los recibió el director...

- James, Lily, Harry, qué hacen en vacaciones en el Castillo?

- Trajimos a Shalimar porque le llegó hace muy poco su carta

- Y bien? Dónde está lo malo?

- Lo malo es que tiene 22 años, esa carta le llegó bastante retrasada Albus

- Creo que es necesario hacer una nivelación, no creen?

Dumbledore le preguntó sobre sus conocimientos en cada una de las asignaturas que impartía Hogwarts, finalmente decidió dejarla en 6° año, y la seleccionaron a una casa, asombrando a todos al quedar en Slytherin...

- Albus... Ella es de la familia, no podría quedar en Gryffindor? –Preguntó James

- Lo siento, el sombrero ha dado su veredicto, señorita Molko, bienvenida a Hogwarts

Shalimar fue directamente al Londres Muggle a comprarse algo de ropa, y luego a comprar sus materiales para Hogwarts, luego los invitó a comer a la mansión, allí los elfos estaban revolucionados con la llegada de visitas, Shalimar le enseñó su cuarto a Harry, a quién le gustó mucho la mansión...

- Bueno pueden venir cuando quieran, espero encajar en la casa que me asignaron

- Será un placer

Se sentaron a comer, la comida estaba deliciosa, sobre todo porque era una cena familiar, aunque a Shalimar le costaba creerlo, pasearon por los terrenos conversando sobre los padres de Shalimar, ella escuchaba con total interés, y Harry aprendía muchas cosas sobre su prima mayor, cuando los Potter se fueron, dejaron invitada a Shalimar a visitarlos cuando quisiera, y si no le molestaba, presentarla en sociedad en el cumpleaños de Harry, Shalimar aceptó, pasaron los días y Shalimar se sentía cada vez más cómoda en la mansión, llegó el día del cumpleaños de Harry, Shalimar salió muy temprano hacia la ciudad, allí se dirigió a Diagon Alley y compró una escoba, una Saeta de Hielo, la mejor escoba que se podía conseguir, a Harry le compró algunas golosinas y algo que esperaba le gustara, cuando volvió a Godric Hollow vio que una cantidad importante de personas entraban a la casa de los Potter, se cambió ropa y fue a saludar a Harry...

- Hola Harry!

- Hola Shalimar, cómo estás? –Dijo Harry corriendo hacia Shalimar para abrazarla

- Bien, oye... Porqué tanta gente?

- Son mis amigos, ven, te los presentaré

Harry la tomó de la mano y la llevó con los demás, allí la presentó ante los demás...

- Profesores, amigos, ella es Shalimar Molko, mi prima

Todos la miraron asombrados, Hermione y Ron se quedaron de piedra, no se esperaban esa noticia, salvo Dumbledore, lo que tampoco esperaban era que Snape apareciera allí...

- Buenas tardes Lily, solo venía a saludar, no quiero que tu hijo y tu esposo me vean

- Eso no es justo! Tú entrarás!

Lily tomó del brazo a Snape y lo obligó a entrar a la casa, allí todos lo miraron como si fuera un bicho raro...

- Shalimar, él es un amigo mío y profesor de Hogwarts, Severus Snape

- Mucho gusto profesor –Dijo Shalimar mirándolo fijamente

Snape le devolvió la mirada, sintiéndose como si fuera 10 años más joven, Shalimar se excuso al cabo de unas horas, diciendo que iría a ver cómo estaban su cuervo y su gato, se retiró a su casa, lo que no sabía, era que Snape la había seguido...

- Espera! –Dijo Snape tomándola del brazo

- Perdón?

- Quiero hablar contigo un rato, puedo?

- De acuerdo, quiere quedarse a comer?

- No tienes inconveniente?

Shalimar lo tomó del brazo, conduciéndolo por la enorme mansión, Shalimar lo llevó hasta un salón iluminado por unas lámparas de cristal, aquella casa era una fusión exquisita entre lo mágico y lo Muggle, comenzó a examinar los libreros, que eran de pared a pared y con una amplia gama de libros, tanto mágicos como Muggles, tomó uno y se sentó en uno de los sillones, sin quitarle la vista a un extraño aparato que había sobre un escritorio antiguo, cuando llegó Shalimar, con unos jeans y zapatillas negros y una polera del mismo color, se quedaron mirando, Shalimar se sentía extraña, se sentó en un sillón en frente de él, Snape le preguntó por su familia...

- Bueno, creo que ya los conoce profesor, los Potter

- No, me refiero a tus padres

Shalimar lo miró extrañada, luego de unos segundos, decidió contarle lo mismo que le había dicho a los Potter, cuando terminó, Snape estaba mirándola casi con lástima, se acercó a ella, y la tomó del rostro, analizando cada una de las facciones de la chica, Shalimar no sabía como reaccionar, solo se dejó llevar, cuando estaban tan cerca que ni un suspiro cabía entre ellos, llegó uno de los elfos domésticos...

- Señorita Shalimar, la cena está servida

- Gracias Bloom

Shalimar salió del salón junto a Snape, quien ocupó en asiento que le indicó Shalimar...

- Bueno, creo que ya sabe bastante sobre mí, que tal usted?

- Eso tendrá que esperar Shalimar –Dijo ofreciéndole un poco de vino

- Por qué?

- Porque quiero disfrutar la compañía, además... Quiero preguntarte algo después de la cena

- Por qué no ahora?

- Quiero que estés preparada, porque lo que tengo que decirte es bastante fuerte

Comieron tranquilamente, intercambiaron comentarios sobre algunos libros, desfrutando de la cena que Mereth había preparado, cuando terminaron Snape le sugirió volver al salón, Shalimar lo guió de vuelta, una vez dentro...

- Shalimar... Creo que debes saber todo lo ocurrido el día del asesinato de tus padres, solo si quieres, como te dije durante la cena, puede ser muy impactante

- Adelante, quiero saberlo

Snape le contó lo que había pasado con Alexandra, que Voldemort había abusado de ella, y que segundos antes de morir había comenzado con el trabajo de parto, que ella nació poco después de que su madre hubo muerto, Shalimar estaba llorando, Snape intentó consolarla, fundiéndose en un fugaz pero cálido beso...

- Debo volver a mi casa

- Dónde vive?

- En Spinner's End

- Eso es muy lejos! Insisto, quédese esta noche, no es seguro el vagar cuando de pone el sol

Snape aceptó, Shalimar le indicó un cuarto que curiosamente estaba decorado en colores gris y verde, cosa que le pareció bastante extraño, pero agradable...

- Shalimar... Qué harás tu?

- Me daré un baño, lo necesito, usted debería hacer lo mismo, sabe, lo calmará en un instante

- Lo pensaré, puedo... Puedo permanecer en el estudio un rato?

- Claro que sí, siéntase en su casa –Dijo entrando a su habitación

Snape entró al estudio, necesitaba pensar, se sentía extraño, aquella chica le recordaba mucho a él cuando era más joven, con el peso de ser quien era, el no saber a quién pertenecer, a qué lugar poder llamar hogar, cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era, ya había pasado la medianoche, decidió acostarse e intentar dormir, se iría temprano por la mañana...

- Buenas noches Shalimar... –Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

Shalimar se despertó con un extraño sentimiento, se cambió ropa y salió de su cuarto, caminó por el pasillo pasando por el cuarto de Snape, este estaba aparentemente dormido, caminó sin mirar al interior del cuarto, llegó a una puerta  perfectamente camuflada en la pared de piedra, intentó empujarla, pero no pasó nada, intentó algunos hechizos...

- Colloportus! –La puerta siguió sin moverse, intentó una serie de movimientos con la varita, pero nuevamente, nada sucedió

Shalimar intentó algo extremadamente peligroso, se cortó la palma de la mano y la posó sobre la puerta, que se abrió inmediatamente, entró, y la puerta se cerró tras ella, dejándola en la más absoluta obscuridad...

- Lumos!

Shalimar encontró un extraño espejo, estaba enmarcado en oro en el que era tan alto como la pared, en el que decía:

OESED LENOZ ARO CUT EDON ISARA CUT SE ONOTOSE

Shalimar entonces leyó en voz alta...

- Oesed Lenoz Aro Cut Edon Isara Cut Se Onotose

Entonces cayó en cuenta

- Esto no tiene sentido –Dijo leyendo las palabras una vez más- Espera un poco más...

Shalimar se paró frente el espejo...

- No te muestro tu cara sino el deseo de tu corazón

Shalimar se sintió demasiado extraña, las antorchas se iluminaron, dejando al descubierto un cuarto de aspecto tenebroso, quedó asombrada por la cantidad de objetos obscuros que habían en el lugar, Shalimar tomó algunos objetos y los examinó, decidió quedarse con un extraño espejo que tenía una inscripción en la parte de atrás...

- MUNREFNI SIRALUCO –Dijo notando como se le incrustaba el espejo en la palma de la mano, para convertirse en un símbolo en su palma

Se volteó hacia el espejo de la pared, lo cubrió con una tela de color negro, se encaminó hacia la escalera, cuando llegó al final, tuvo que ofrecer otro poco de su sangre, salió del cuarto, y caminó hacia el estudio, encendió una lámpara y se puso a contemplar su nuevo don, el espejo que tenía en la mano...

- Me pregunto qué hará este espejito... –Dijo abriendo y cerrando un poco la mano, para comprobar que era completamente flexible- Esto es muy interesante...

Shalimar contempló su reflejo en el espejo, lo siguiente que vio, no podría haber sido más extraño, se vio con ropas extrañas y unas enormes alas de murciélago, unos pequeños cuernos y una cola, cuando alguien golpeó la puerta...

- Quién es?

- Soy yo, Severus

- Ya salgo!

Snape entró al estudio, mirando fijamente a Shalimar, tomándola de las manos, la abrazó...

- Qué tienes Shalimar?

- Na... Nada, solo que estaba algo inquieta, y decidí venir a leer un poco aquí –Dijo intentando parecer tranquila

Snape la dejó un rato más en el estudio, y volvió a su cuarto, Shalimar fue a buscar algo que comer, y se lo llevó a su cuarto, se recostó en la cama, analizando lo ocurrido...

- Quisiera no haber visto aquello, ahora qué haré? –Dijo comiéndose un sándwich que le habían preparado en la cocina- No quiero convertirme en algo como eso

Shalimar estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando un elfo doméstico apareció en la habitación, para informarle que Snape ya se iba, Shalimar entonces tomó conciencia de lo rápido que había pasado la noche...

- Dile que me espere, tengo que hacerle una propuesta –Dijo entregándole la bandeja al elfo

- Enseguida señorita –Dijo el elfo desapareciendo

Shalimar se duchó, se puso ropa limpia y bajó a encontrarse con Snape, quien la esperaba en el comedor, desayunaron hablando de todo un poco, entonces Shalimar aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerle una propuesta muy especial...

- Severus... Quisiera hacerle una propuesta que no podrá rechazar

- Suena interesante, de qué se trata?

- Usted... Tiene familia?

- No entiendo la pregunta, sea específica, por favor

- Si tiene familia propia, quiero decir, esposa, hijos, casa propia, algo por el estilo

- No, no y sí –Dijo mirándola fijamente

- Digo, que si no tuviera esposa, hijos, si quisiera vivir en esta mansión, no tengo problema en que traiga todas sus cosas, solo si quiere, si no quiere... No importa

- Lo pensaré, pero debo atender unos asuntos en Hogwarts

- De acuerdo, nos veremos después?

- Claro, nos vemos luego –Dijo abrazando a Shalimar

Se despidieron y Shalimar volvió al sótano que había encontrado la noche anterior, abrió la puerta, con otro sacrificio, Shalimar encontró un pasadizo que se creaba a medida que ella caminaba, de pronto se dio cuenta de que el pasadizo se creaba gracias a su voluntad...

- Esto es genial! –Dijo intentando contener la alegría- Esta casa debe de estar respondiendo a mis pensamientos

Shalimar deseó que la entrada estuviera en el estudio, y que la entrada que estaba oculta al final del pasillo quedara sellada para siempre, ya que sería riesgoso que alguien que no fuera ella, encontrara el cuarto, ya habían pasado varias semanas, cuando Snape llegó a la mansión de Shalimar...

- Shalimar... Ya tomé mi decisión, y creo que deberías saberlo –Dijo haciéndole una reverencia- He decidido aceptar tu invitación

- Es genial! –Dijo abrazándolo- Debemos ir a buscar tus cosas

- No creo que demore tanto, son pocas

- Igualmente debemos ir de todas maneras! –Dijo tomándolo de la mano

Desaparecieron, para aparecer algunas horas después, con algunos muebles en buen estado, y otros, decididamente inutilizables, los acomodó en algunos cuartos que le dio a Snape en el 3° piso de la mansión, Snape acomodó los muebles que aún podían usarse, los demás los utilizaron como leña para las chimeneas de los cuartos de Snape...

- Muchas gracias Shalimar

- No es nada, eres amigo de tía Lily, y me agradas demasiado, así que... No hay problema!

- Gracias Shal, eres una gran amiga –Dijo abrazándola y volviéndose hacia el interior de cuarto- Gracias

- De nada –Dijo bajando hacia su cuarto

Shalimar salió de la casa, caminó un poco, y desapareció del lugar, apareciendo en Knockturn Alley, una vez allí, se encaminó hacia una tienda llamada Oui-Ja, allí le enseñó a un hombre que apareció para atenderla, el extraño espejo que tenía en la palma de la mano...

- MUNREFNI SIRALUCO

- MUNREFNI SIRALUCO !?

- OCULARIS INFERNUM

- OCULARIS INFERNUM !?

Shalimar estaba aterrada, ese espejo era algo realmente aterrador, desapareció de la tienda, para aparecer en el estudio de la mansión, donde estaba Snape leyendo un libro, se asombró al verla aparecer, la miró de forma curiosa...

- De donde vienes? –Dijo fríamente

- Del Knockturn Alley, por qué?

- Qué te pasa? Estás muy extraña, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, verdad?

- Sí, no me pasa nada, prepararé mis cosas, en 2 días debemos irnos a Hogwarts

Shalimar subió a su cuarto, y empacó sus materiales, los había comprado junto con los materiales de Harry, cuando llegó el día, Snape la acompañó a la estación King's Cross, allí subió al tren, allí estaba Harry y sus amigos, de pronto apareció Draco, haciendo gala de un cinismo sin límites, invitó a Shalimar a su compartimiento, Shalimar declinó la oferta, pero le propuso salir juntos en alguna ocasión...

- Lo conoces? –preguntó Harry

- No, pero es lindo –Dijo Shalimar mirando hacia la puerta

- Estás loca? Es un Malfoy!

- Cállate Ron, Shalimar no es tan tonta como para entablar amistad con un Malfoy

Shalimar los miró molesta, sacó un libro, que nadie le había pedido para el colegio, pero ella igualmente llevó, un libro de unas 400 páginas, completamente en blanco, lo abrió, y comenzó a leer, Ron se acercó a ella para intentar leer algo, pero vio un libro en blanco, Shalimar salió hacia el baño, con su mochila, y el libro, cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de que era mejor que se pusiera los guantes, se puso el uniforme y volvió al compartimiento...

- Veo que te pusiste el uniforme, pero...

- Sí, es de Slytherin Ron –Dijo Harry

- Y eso no te molesta? –Dijo Hermione

Shalimar tomó a Harry de la mano, entonces se percataron que usaba guantes, salieron del compartimiento...

- Harry...Quiero que me hagas un favor, podrías?

- Claro, que quieres?

- Me he dado cuenta de que Dumbledore te aprecia mucho, podrías averiguar qué es y para qué sirve el Ocularis Infernum

- Ocularis Infernum?

- Sí Harry, pero no le cuentes a nadie, mucho menos a Dumbledore, por favor, creo que... Bueno, no importa, solo no le digas a nadie, vale?

- Vale

Shalimar volvió con Harry, Ron y Hermione, que los miraban como si estuvieran planeando algo realmente malo, Shalimar los ignoró, cuando llegaron a Hogwarts Snape fue personalmente a recibir a Shalimar, cosa que asombró mucho a los alumnos, Shalimar corrió a abrazarlo, le entregó su mochila, al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano, se subieron a uno de los carruajes que los llevaría al castillo, tenían algunas cosas que hablar antes de que comenzaran las clases...

- Shal... Hablé con Albus, le pedí ser tu tutor, pero él me dijo que lo más apropiado, puesto que estamos viviendo juntos, sería decir que eres una hija perdida hace años, tu qué opinas?

- Luego de la ceremonia te digo, tengo que pensarlo

- Te esperaré en la salida del comedor, te llevaré a tu cuarto

- De acuerdo –Dijo Shalimar bajándose del carruaje

Luego del banquete, los alumnos fueron conducidos a sus salas comunes, Shalimar siguió a Snape por el castillo, cuando llegaron a la sala común, Shalimar volvió a ver a Draco, Snape la llevó de vuelta a su cuarto, sugiriéndole que se quitara los guantes, a lo que Shalimar le dijo que no podía, que ella se lo explicaría más adelante...

- Bueno, toma, este es tu horario de clases, espero verte temprano –Dijo caminando por el pasillo de piedra

Shalimar decidió que no dormiría, salió a caminar por el castillo, intentando recordar cada detalle, cada pasillo, y a dónde la llevaba, en uno de los pasillos se topó con Harry, que iba bajo la capa de invisibilidad, le entregó un trozo de pergamino, pidiéndole que lo cuidara mucho, y que James no se enterara de que se lo había prestado, Shalimar volvió a su cuarto, pidiéndole a Harry que volviera a su cama, cuando se separaron, Shalimar decidió estudiar con detalle el pergamino, cuando amaneció, Shalimar ya había creado un mapa idéntico, solo que éste le enseñaba con detalles un mapa del lugar donde se encontraba el dueño del pergamino, cuando terminó e vestirse y de desayunar, se encaminó hacia la mazmorra donde Snape daba las clases de pociones, cuando, súbitamente, perdió el conocimiento...

--       

Notas De La Historia:

Bueno este es el 2° Chap. De momento no hay mucha acción, pero prometo que se pondrá mejor conforme avance...

La idea me surgió en un momento de ocio, pensé que sería interesante un Harry con una familia normal (Dentro de lo que se puede, claro)

Espero sus Reviews!

En fin, eso es todo por ahora...

Matta Ne

Gaara-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

Desperté Y El Año Ya Había Terminado X Haciendo La Diferencia X Recuerdos?

8:30...

Annathar Madhatter, una chica de cabellos azules, se despertaba recién, y se daba prisa para llegar al colegio...

- Maríe! No alcanzo a tomar desayuno –Dijo Annathar, que terminaba de vestirse

- Pero mi niña...

- Me llevo la manzana –Annathar se despidió de su madre

Annathar tomó el almuerzo (Preparado por su madre) y sus cosas, luego, se despidió de su madre, y partió rumbo al instituto...

- Oye... Qué lees?

- The Order Of The Phoenix –Annathar iba tan concentrada en la lectura, que no se fijó en el chico que estaba a su lado

- Ah...

- Me disculpas? Aquí me bajo –Annathar se bajó, y entró corriendo al colegio

- Claro, adiós

Annathar se baja del bus, y entra tan rápido, que casi se equivoca de salón, en el descanso... Se junta con Enya, su casi hermana...

- Hola, oye... Qué te ocurrió? –Enya miraba atentamente el libro de Annathar

- Nada, me quedé dormida, me prestas tus apuntes? –Annathar estaba preocupada, en 2 días tendrían examen de Matemática, y ella no había estudiado nada

- Claro, otra vez leyendo Harry Potto? –Le preguntó Enya con curiosidad

- Potter, Harry Potter –Le respondió Annathar con resignación

- De verdad?

- PASTEL! –Annathar había saltado asustada al oír a alguien detrás suyo

- Hola Francisco –Lo saludó Enya

- Hola... Annathar sigue leyendo esos libros? –Francisco odiaba esos libros ñoños (Según él)

- Sí, y a ti te encanta criticarla, verdad?

- Sí, y qué? Además ya están viejas para leer eso

- A ti nadie te dice lo que debes leer, así que no lo hagas con nosotras –Annathar perdía la paciencia con facilidad si estaba Francisco cerca...

- Dis... Cul... Pa... Me!

- Vamos, no seas así, no lo hace en mala –Enya trataba una vez más, que Annathar no se enojara con Francisco

- Toma, tráeme una Coca-Cola –Annathar ahora se dedicaba a mandar a Francisco

- De qué murió tu último esclavo?

- De un buen golpe, ahora ve –Annathar lo ignoró por completo, lo que no le dejó otra opción que la de ir a comprar la Coca-Cola

Francisco va a comprar, mientras Annathar y Enya conversaban sobre extraños sucesos paranormales...

- Estás muy paranoica –Enya siempre la calmaba diciéndole lo mismo

- Lo dices sólo porque me asusto al ver una capa negra?

- No solo por eso, mira, que te gusten las serpientes es una cosa –A Enya le parecía muy raro el asunto, pero no lo dijo

- Y la otra?

- PASTEL! –Annathar odiaba cuando le hacían eso, odiaba cuando él hacía eso

- Con ese amor... –Francisco estaba muy dolido con Annathar

- Sorry Cuchurrumín –Annathar estaba arrepentida

- No, porque no me quieres

- Eso no es verdad –Enya trataba de defender a su amiguis

- Sí lo es –Francisco ahora estaba molesto

- Sorry, me siento mal, me voy al salón –Annathar estaba muy pálida

Annathar llega al salón, y se acuesta un rato sobre una mesa, al poco rato...

- Oye, te sientes mejor?

- No, me siento peor... Enya... Llévame a casa

- De acuerdo dama Elfo...

- Gracias

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Annathar, Enya se quedó un rato, hasta que Annathar se quedó dormida, luego, volvió a sus clases...

- Gracias Enya, llamaré al doctor, luego te aviso –Maríe estaba muy preocupada por su hija

- De nada, vendré después de clases, le dejé la ventana abierta –Enya estaba muy asustada, su amiga siempre había sido muy fuerte, y ahora estaba indefensa, y ella no podía hacer nada

 - Gracias –Maríe la acompañó hasta la puerta

Enya se fue a la universidad, Maríe llamó al doctor, Annathar despertó por el ulular de una lechuza que estaba parada sobre su escritorio, y la miraba inquisitivamente...

- Quédate...

La lechuza ululó alegremente, y se fue a posar en lo más alto del armario que Annathar tenía en su cuarto, justo cuando entraba su madre con el doctor, luego los dejó solos...

- Cómo te sientes?

- Mal –Annathar estaba triste

- Y por qué?

- No lo sé, es como si me faltara algo –Annathar estaba más triste

- Y qué te falta?

- No lo sé... Quiero morir... –Annathar ahora estaba indiferente ante todo

- No es así, lo sabes

- Claro que es así, usted no llora sin motivo aparente, no es quien se siente asilado, solo –El rostro de Annathar reflejaba sufrimiento

- Por eso, quiero que me cuentes como es...

Annathar pasó casi 2 horas hablando con el médico, respondiendo todo tipo de preguntas, cuando terminaron, salió del cuarto, y fue a hablar con Maríe...

- Depresión? No puede... No puede ser –Marié esperaba cualquier cosa, menos algo tan desolador como eso

- Usted se preocupa de ella, le hace saber que la ama?

- Claro que sí, la he criado yo sola... Cómo no voy a amarla?

- Entonces puede ser biológico, debe tomar estos medicamentos, hasta que sepamos exactamente qué tiene

La madre de Annathar sale a comprarle los medicamentos, cuando llegaba a casa, se encontró con Enya, que estaba esperando que le abrieran la puerta, subieron al cuarto de Annathar, Enya le llevaba una botella gigante de néctar de naranja...

- Mamá... Qué tengo?

- Puede ser depresión, te dejaron unos medicamentos, la próxima semana debes hacerte un examen, para confirmarlo –Maríe estaba muy preocupada por su hija, y no sabía como ayudarla

- Ya veo... Mamá... Te amo

- Yo también mi bebé

Enya entró al cuarto, y le entregó la botella, le llamó la atención la lechuza que las estaba mirando algo impaciente...

- Lo olvidé! Ven aquí bonita –Annathar estaba llamando a la lechuza

La lechuza bajó hasta los brazos de Annathar, justo cuando entró otra, que fue directo hacia Enya...

- Tómala, si yo creo que es lo que es... Será lo más maravilloso que te haya ocurrido nunca... –Annathar estaba muy emocionada, a Enya le maravilló ver la felicidad en el rostro de Annathar

- A ver...

- Son la misma! Pueden quedarse para recibir la respuesta? –Annathar estaba muy feliz

Leyeron en voz alta...

--

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, _

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación _

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querida señorita Madhatter/Mortenssen:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por fa­vor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Espera­mos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

--

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

— 3 túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dra­gón o semejante).

— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar eti­quetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los si­guientes libros:

— _El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1),_ Miranda Goshawk.

— _Una historia de la magia,_ Bathilda Bagshot.

— _Teoría mágica,_ Adalbert Waffling.

— _Guía de transformación para principiantes,_ Emeric Switch.

— _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos,_ Phyllida Spore.

— _Filtros y pociones mágicas,_ Arsenius Jigger.

— _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos,_ Newt Scamander.

— _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección,_ Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

_1 varita._

_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón._

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRI­MER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

--

- Muy buena broma, veamos... Qué ocurre si contesto que sí iré? –Enya no creía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo

- En serio?

Ataron las respuestas a la pata de cada lechuza, y las enviaron de regreso... Les llegó un boleto, para el tren que deberían abordar, justo cuando alguien golpeó la puerta...

- Qué desea? –Maríe había abierto la puerta

-Aquí vive la señorita Annathar Madhatter

- Sí, quién la busca?

- Severus Snape, su profesor

- Pase, lo llevaré con ella, ahora está con una compañera, supongo que no habrá problemas –Maríe lo condujo por la enorme mansión

- No, ninguno, se encuentra con Enya Mortenssen?

- Sí, cómo lo supo?

- Lo supuse, siempre están juntas

Llegaron a la habitación, y Annathar se sorprendió al ver quien la había ido a visitar...

- Usted es...

- Severus Snape, y Usted es...

- Enya Elessar Mortenssen

- Supongo que a la que busca es a mí, Annathar Zaphìro Madhatter

- Así es, y aprovechando que la señorita Mortenssen está aquí, les aviso que mañana las vendré a recoger, para que vayan a comprar sus cosas, buenas tardes...

Snape se va, le dice a Maríe que vendrá a recoger a las chicas a las 10 en punto, luego se va, mientras que Enya estaba preocupada por la reacción de su amiga...

- Annathar... Estás bien?

- Ese era Severus Snape? –Annathar estaba atónita

- Eso dijo

- Y sabes quién es Severus Snape?

- Este... Debería? –Enya no tenía idea de quién había ido a visitarlas

- Va a ser nuestro profesor de pociones!

Annathar se levantó y bajó corriendo las escaleras, para darle alcance a Snape, antes de que se marchara, lo alcanzó justo cuando se despedía de Maríe...

- Profesor Snape!

- Dígame Señorita Madhatter?

- No gusta tomar el té con nosotras? –Annathar sabía que Snape no aceptaría, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo

- Anne, deberías estar acostada, no… -Maríe estaba asustada al ver a Annathar en pie, después de lo ocurrido

- Por favor profesor Snape… Puede? –Annathar sabía que no aceptaría, lo sentía, lo conocía muy bien, aunque él no lo supiese

- De acuerdo

- Les llevo el té al cuarto? –Maríe estaba contenta al ver a su hija tan feliz

- Le molestaría profesor?

- No, aunque usted tiene que descansar, la acompañaré un momento –Snape la acompañó al cuarto donde estaba Enya

Compartieron un rato muy agradable…

- Esta noche me quedo aquí, lo más seguro es que me quede dormida, y... Ya sabes, en cambio tú te levantas muy temprano

Al otro día, Enya se despertó cuando Maríe les llevó el desayuno, para que comieran algo mientras se arreglaban, eran las 8:30 y tenían algo de tiempo...

- Qué me pongo?

- Y yo qué sé? –Enya estaba muy ocupada tratando de peinar su larga cabellera castaña

- Con ese amor...

Ya estaban listas cuando llegó Snape, lo acompañaron, y sacaron todo el dinero que tenían en sus cuentas personales, sus padres antes de dejarlas les habían dejado más de 55 mil millones de euros, aunque siempre les estaban depositando más y más dinero, levaron el dinero en un maletín, cuando Snape las condujo hasta un callejón, Enya se asustó un poco, pero al ver lo que había tras el muro se sorprendió mucho...

- Este es el Dragón Alley... Vamos a ir al banco, y luego a comprar sus cosas, traen el dinero? –Snape quería terminar luego la tarea que le había encargado Dumbledore

- Sí...

Llegaron hasta un enorme edificio blanco, en cuyas puertas había una inscripción...

_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_ _Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_ _Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_ _Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_ _Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_ _Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_ _Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_ _De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro..._

Cambiaron todo su dinero, en muchísimo más dinero, luego fueron a Ollivander's, a comprar sus varitas

- Vaya... 35 Cm, Ébano, Flexible, Sangre de Dragón, esta es para Annathar Zaphìro Madhatter

- Gracias Sr. Ollivander

- Y esta... 28 Cm, Caoba, Flexible, Cuerno de Unicornio, es para Enya Elessar Mortenssen

- Gracias...

- Tome, gracias

- Cualquier cosa, ya saben donde estoy

Luego fueron a comprar sus libros, túnicas, capas, y sus uniformes, además de una lechuza Enya, y Annathar compró un cuervo y una serpiente, todos la miraban raro, regresaron a casa, Snape las iría a buscar el 1° de Septiembre a las 8 en punto, para llevarlas a la estación, faltaban 2 días para eso, tomaron sus baúles 2 cada una, y los llenaron, 1 de ropa, y en el otro, sus cuadernos, (No les gustaba la idea de usar un sólo rollo de papel, y cortarlo en partes, pero igual compraron pergaminos) lápices, y los libros, además de sus CD's de música y los Walkman, sus Celulares (Teléfonos móviles) y sus Patines, y Annathar llevaba su Laptop con todos sus accesorios en la mochila, y su Skate bajo el brazo, cuando llegaron Snape las ayudó a subir las cosas al tren, donde todos la miraban a ella y a Enya, llegaron a un compartimiento vacío, y lo cerraron con llave, para no ser molestadas...

- Oye Cuchurrumín... Por qué dejé que me metieras en esto? –Enya estaba nerviosa

- Tú te metiste sola, yo voy a dormir un rato –Annathar estaba muy cansada

- Préstame tus libros de Harry Potto? Quiero ver a qué voy a enfrentarme

- De acuerdo, están en el baúl de libros –Annathar bajó el baúl de los libros

Enya se pone a leer "The Sorcer's Stone" mientras Annathar dormía un rato...

--       

Notas De La Historia:

Pastel Así se autodenomina un amigo del colegio, se llama Francisco, más conocido como **"**Pastel**"**

Currucuchumín Palabra de afecto, al parecer inventada por mí, si alguien opina lo contrario, me avisa

**"**Cambiaron todo su dinero, en muchísimo más dinero**"** Lo sé, soy un asco con las cuentas

Este Chap. Está dedicado a una mala amiga, ella es **"**Enya Elessar Mortenssen**"**

Por otro lado... Notan algo extraño? Lo aclararé en varios Chaps. Más adelante, pero me centraré en el personaje de Annathar, ahora vienen los Chaps. De acción... (Eso espero **--**)

En fin, eso es todo por ahora...

Matta Ne

Gaara-Chan


	4. Chapter 4

En El Expreso De Hogwarts X Un Obscuro Pasado X Sin Tí

Casi 2 horas después pasó la señora que les vende dulces, Enya despertó a Annathar...

- Yo quiero 2 Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores –Annathar se moría de ganas por probarlos

- Yo quiero... 5 Ranas de chocolate y 3 Chicles Superhinchable –Enya pidió lo primero que se le ocurrió

Cuando se fue, Enya le preguntó a Annathar si había llevado su Laptop...

- Sí, aunque no funcionará nada de lo que nos hemos traído

- Me lo hubieras dicho antes! Eres muy mala! –La noticia de Annathar la decepcionó muchísimo

- Tengo la esperanza de que Dumbledore nos deje conservarlos, y hasta es posible que haga una excepción, y los haga funcionar...

De pronto alguien fue a darles una "Cálida" bienvenida...

- Hola, cómo están? Supe que en el vagón viajaban 2 nuevas, supongo que son ustedes

- Y tú eres... –Enya no conocía al chico que estaba frente a ellas

- Draco Lucius Malfoy

- Me conoces? –Draco estaba sorprendido

- Todo el mundo sabe como son los Malfoy –Annathar estaba un poco antipática con Draco

- En serio?

- Así es, ahora... Vete

- Ojalá te pongan en Slytherin

- Espero que no... –Enya no quería separarse de su amiguis

Draco la ignoró completamente, Annathar atraía toda su atención, ignorando por completo al resto del mundo...

- Según dice el libro... Debemos estar por llegar...

- Sí, mejor nos ponemos las túnicas, voy a bajar los baúles

Ya estaban listas, cuando Draco se les acercó para ayudarlas...

- Creo que esto debe hacerlo un hombre, no una damita como tú –Draco quería atraer toda la atención de Annathar

- Y Enya? Está pintada? –Annathar estaba molesta porque ignoraban a Enya

- Claro que no, disculpa

- No importa, nunca me ha importado mucho la gente...

Draco hechiza las cosas para que floten solas, y las sigan, cuando las llamó un hombre inmenso, él era el encargado de llevar a los nuevos hasta el castillo, Enya y Annathar iban muy calladas, a ambas les aterraba la sola idea de pensar en un bote, pero subirse a uno... Pesadilla, cuando llegaron, los estaba esperando una mujer muy seria, a la que Annathar reconoció de inmediato, y Enya creyó reconocer, ya que sólo se había leído "The Sorcer's Stone" no podría decir a ciencia cierta si era ella o no...

- Ella es Minerva McGonagall, la jefa de tu casa

- Sorry? –Enya no entendía qué quería decir Annathar

- Tienes cualidades dignas de un Gryffindor, allí conocerás a gente muy amable y leal, en cambio yo... Iré a Slytherin, mejor ni hablar de aquello... Vale?

- Seguiremos siendo amigas? –Enya no quería perder el contacto con Annathar

- Claro que sí, vamos, están entrando, ahora, ya sabes lo que viene, verdad?

- Sí, al menos a mí no me toma por sorpresa –Enya estaba realmente nerviosa

Los seleccionaron, y fue tal como lo dijo Annathar, se fueron a sus respectivas mesas, luego, fueron con los demás a sus salas comunes, ellas entrarían a 5° año, ya que sus conocimientos eran muy avanzados para alguien incluso de 4°

- Bueno, bienvenidos a Hogwarts –Dumbledore estaba muy feliz de ver gente nueva

Al otro día, Annathar despertó en su habitación, Snape le había conseguido a ella y a Enya una habitación en la torre de sus respectivas casas a cada una, Enya estaba desayunando, cuando Annathar se le acercó a Dumbledore y le pidió que le hiciera un favor, que hiciera que sus cosas funcionaran sin problemas en aquél mundo, él aceptó, y en la tarde, ya estaban listas sus cosas, Annathar había olvidado sus medicamentos, y a la hora de la cena estaba muy triste, cosa que no mejoró, cuando Pansy Parkinson comenzó a molestarla, ya que notó que Draco miraba continuamente a Annathar, y ésta, revisaba su horario...

De pronto Pansy le habló a Annathar, sin ningún tipo de respeto...

- Así que vienes del mundo Muggle? Espero que no seas una asquerosa sangre impura, porque a mí "Draquito" le molesta bastante que tal gente exista...

- Si así fuera, eso no te incumbe a ti, sino a "Draquito", me retiro, no tengo hambre...

Snape miraba a la chica, incluso pensó en seguirla, pero algo lo obligó a esperar un poco, cuando logra reunir el valor suficiente, se levanta y va hacia donde estaba Annathar, pero no la vio, fue hacia su despacho, si lo que imaginaba era correcto, ella iría hacia allí en busca de algo que le hiciera daño, y precisamente, el guardaba una espada en su despacho, por alguna extraña razón, sintió que debía estar allí, cuando llegó, no estaba la espada, pensó que si él quisiera lastimarse, sería en donde nadie lo viera, salió rumbo al bosque prohibido, mientras que Annathar se cuestionaba su propia existencia...

- Siempre he estado sola, tan sola, que ni me tomo la molestia de ser percibida por los demás... Odio todo esto! Padres? No, no tengo... Mentira, tengo a Okaa-San, me esfuerzo en ser agradable, pero ni aún así se han tomado la molestia de hablarme, si tan solo hubiera muerto junto con el día... Estúpida, es lo que harás... Maldición, no sé ni para qué me tomo la molestia, pero... La muerte es preferible al sufrimiento... Creo que ya estoy algo grandecita como para llorar porque me lastiman los demás humanos, aquí nadie me encontrará, están cenando arriba, en la comodidad del castillo, será lo mejor, siempre he estado sola, muy bien, ya no molestaré a nadie más con mi presencia... Y esto? No puedo... Debo, bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento adecuado para que me sea de utilidad... Con mucha sangre fría, todo se habrá ido, para siempre... –Annathar estaba derramando lágrimas negras

Snape llega justo cuando la chica, sin notar su presencia, clava la espada en el centro de su pecho, Snape corre hacia la chica, y la toma en brazos, la lleva a la enfermería, donde permanece 3 días inconsciente, Enya se preocupó de su amiga, y fue a verla, allí le dijeron que había intentado matarse, Enya llamó a la casa de Annathar, donde Marie le dijo, muy preocupada, que Annathar había olvidado los medicamentos, Enya envió su lechuza, y al poco rato llegó con una caja de medicamentos, y una carta de su madre, Snape le quitó la caja, alegando que él, como jefe de la casa de Annathar, debía velar por que nada le ocurriera, encontró la carta de Maríe, y la leyó...

--

Querida Annathar:

Espero la estés pasando bien, lamento decirte que olvidaste algo muy importante, tus medicamentos, cómo piensas estar bien si no los tomas? No quiero ser dura contigo, al decírtelo, pero tu enfermedad es más complicada de lo que creíamos, eso me dijo ayer el médico, lamento tener que informártelo así, espero no te hayas sentido mal den estos 2 días sin  tus medicamentos...

Te ama...

Maríe

--

- No puedo creerlo, esto es muy grave... Le llevaré la caja inmediatamente

Snape entra a la enfermería, y se encuentra con una desesperada Madame Pomfrey tratando de consolar a Annathar, que estaba llorando desconsoladamente...

- Annathar, toma, la envió tu madre, debes tomarte esto ahora –Le entregó la caja, que Annathar lanzó contra el suelo, Snape alcanza a detener la caída, toma un frasco y le da una pastilla con un vaso de agua

Annathar lo observa, y acepta, se queda dormida, al otro día despierta, y pregunta por Snape, le dicen que está corrigiendo unos trabajos, pero Annathar insiste en que lo vayan a buscar, Enya, va siguiendo las instrucciones de Annathar, Snape asustado, va a la enfermería

- Qué querías? –Snape estaba preocupado

- Quiero que me... Que me ayude... A deshacerme de este dolor

- Puedo, pero no será agradable –Snape no quería lastimar más aún a Annathar

- No importa...

Snape se la lleva, y Enya toma la ropa, y la lleva al cuarto de Annathar, luego, los deja solos...

- Te dije que no sería agradable, hay posibilidad de que pueda ver tus pensamientos, te molestaría?

- No, siempre que nadie lo sepa –A Annathar no le gustaba la idea de mostrar debilidad, pero no había de otra

- Estás lista?

- Qué debo hacer?

- Concéntrate en que no quieres que conozca tus emociones, mantente en blanco, lista?

- Sí

- Legeremens!

****_Flash Back _****

4 personas en un automóvil, 2 adultos iban delante, y 2 niños detrás, uno de esos niños era Annathar

- Estás lista mocosa?

- Ya casi tía Verónica

- Sal como estés, Carlos está furioso, y Camila no deja de llorar

La mujer toma del brazo, y arrastra a Annathar, quien llega al auto con un profundo pánico, ya que su tío solía golpearla cuando estaba furioso con ella, pero como iban saliendo, no pudo hacer nada, pasados 15 minutos, Verónica preguntó...

- Carlos... Cielo, dónde me llevas?

- Al parque de diversiones –Respondió Carlos

- Yo no quiero que la peste vaya

- Nadie quiere que vaya, pero no tuvimos otra salida, era eso o no íbamos –Carlos actuaba como si Annathar no estuviera allí

- Ya la dejaremos en algún sitio...

Annathar iba mirando el paisaje, muy lindo, con animales, y flores, de pronto sintió algo frío, pensó que su tío había abierto la ventana, pero eso no era posible, porque el día era muy soleado, luego sintió su ropa mojada, era que su prima le había tirado encima, el refresco que iba bebiendo, nadie pareció notarlo, cuando llegaron ½ hora más tarde, se bajaron y fueron a comprar sus boletos...

- Tío... Yo quiero un dulce

- Ven

Carlos llevó a la niña hasta el lugar donde estaba el automóvil, y sin ningún tipo de piedad, le dijo...

- Si te traje fue porque nadie se quiso quedar con un monstruo como tú, no pienses que voy a gastar mi dinero en ti, que tus asquerosos padres no tuvieran la decencia de morirse después no es mi culpa, ahora te vas a quedar aquí, no pienso dejarte dentro del auto, y no hagas nada, porque lo lamentarás...

Carlos fue hacia donde estaba su esposa y su hija, y compró los boletos, luego, fueron a divertirse, mientras que Annathar lloraba al ver a todas esas familias felices, juntas, luego al mirarse en el espejo del auto, notó que sus lágrimas eran negras, llevaba casi 2 horas llorando, cuando decidió escaparse, caminó despacio, sin que la viera nadie, y salió del parque de diversiones, caminó casi 2 horas, hasta llegar a la carretera, allí, casi la atropellan, pero el hombre que iba conduciendo el automóvil, se detuvo, y bajó a ver si la niña estaba bien, y se sorprendió de ver a una niña sola, la llevó de vuelta al parque de diversiones, donde sus tíos la buscaban furiosos...

- Dónde diablos te metiste niña maldita!

- Calma, la gente escuchará –Verónica intentaba calmar a Carlos

- Pégale papá –Camila estaba feliz, sabía que iban a llegar pronto a casa, y allí, Annathar recibiría una paliza que nunca olvidaría

- Espera a que lleguemos mocosa, allí desearás haber muerto en aquél accidente

Llegaron a la casa, y su tío tomó su cinturón más grueso, y comenzó a golpear a la chica, que ni lloraba, ni gritaba, ni hacía nada por liberarse de tal inhumano castigo, estaban sangrando sus brazos y sus piernas, pero aún así, su tío la echó a la calle, hacía mucho frío, la niña caminó por las calles, hasta llegar a un extraño bar, dónde algunos hombres intentaron violarla, pero la salvó un hombre que ella conocía de algún lado, pero no lo recordaba, luego, él mismo la llevó hasta la dirección que le habían dado en el teléfono que le dio la niña, al llegar a la casa, los recibió un hombre de edad avanzada, que dijo ser el abuelo de la niña, y al verla así, rompió a llorar...

- Abuelito James!

- Sí mi Anne, qué te hicieron? Debí impedir que te llevaran lejos de mí... Cómo le pago que me devuelva a mi niña, señor?

- No es necesario, si usted es su familia, mi nombre es Severus Snape... Adiós Annathar

- Nos volveremos a ver? –Annathar estaba triste, porque su amigo se iría, y no lo volvería a ver

- Eso sólo la luna lo sabe –Snape también estaba triste

Snape se fue, y su abuelo le limpió las heridas, al otro día, Verónica y Carlos llegaron donde James...

- Suegro... La niña! Se fue de la casa! –Verónica estaba histérica

- Una niña de 5 años no se va porque sí de un lugar –James no creía ni una sola palabra de ellos

- Papá, si te digo que se fue, es porque se fue, no sabemos cómo escapó

- LA GOLPEASTE HASTA EL CANSANCIO, LUEGO LA ECHASTE DE LA CASA, EN LAS CALLES INTENTARON VIOLARLA, Y UN HOMBRE RESPETABLE, LA DEFENDIÓ, Y LA TRAJO HASTA AQUÍ, ESO ES LO QUE PASÓ –James estaba bastante molesto

- Papá...

- VETE... NUNCA VUELVAS A PISAR ESTA CASA MIENTRAS YO VIVA, USTEDES YA NO SON MI FAMILIA, ESTÁN MUERTOS PARA MÍ!

****_ Fin del Flash Back _****

- Annathar...

- Creo que la luna dio su bendición, nos volvimos a encontrar –Annathar estaba llorando

- Siempre me pregunté... Qué habría sido de ti?

- Mi abuelo murió hace 3 años, mi tía, a quién vio en mi casa, me cuidó como una madre, junto con mis abuelos, ellos me han dado mucho amor

- Entonces... Maríe es tu tía? –Snape quería saber más cosas de la vida de Annathar

- Para mí, es como mi madre

- Y tu abuela?

- Murió, al poco tiempo después que mi abuelo, lo amaba muchísimo

- Descansa, sé que has sufrido mucho, aquella noche estabas bañada en sangre, me asombró que pudieras llegar hasta allí, y que recordaras el teléfono de tu abuelo, te admiro –Snape la miraba como si ella fuera la persona más importante para él

- Ya sé! Sé de donde lo recordaba en aquella ocasión, un par de veces lo acusaron como el causante de todo

- Todo? –Snape no sabía a qué se refería con el "Todo"

- La muerte de mis padres, pero me extrañó, porque habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico...

- Quieres cerrar tu mente a todo eso? –Snape estaba preocupado

- No, porque ahora sé de donde lo recuerdo a Usted, y a Usted le debo mi vida, aunque... Lo del accidente no lo tengo muy claro

- Descansa, después aclararemos todo

- No, yo quiero que hablemos ahora, no quiero tener nada que descubrir por casualidad –Annathar no iba a dejar ninguna pregunta para después

- Pues bien, tus padres murieron a manos de Lord Voldemort, tus tíos cuidaron de ti, luego tu abuelo, y tu tía, pero ellos pensaron que lo mejor era que tuvieras una vida Muggle, es decir, para ellos lo más normal, y al ignorar todo sobre tu mundo, creíste que eras una simple Muggle, por ello, te asombraste al recibir tu carta, y respecto a que soy el culpable de la muerte de tus padres, no es verdad, antes del ataque a tu casa, yo me uní a Dumbledore, seguro que tus tíos sólo habían oído a tu padre decir pestes de mí a tu abuelo...

- Eso es todo? Porque mi abuelito toda su vida estuvo agradecido por haberme llevado a casa

- Así es, ahora descansa, nadie más debe saber lo que ocurrió, de acuerdo, la contraseña de mi despacho es "Corazón de Serpiente"

- Por qué me lo dice?

- Porque si algún día quieres hablar con alguien, ya sabes donde encontrarme

- Se lo quiere de gratis

- A ti también, ahora descansa, mañana no toleraré tu atraso, de acuerdo Anne

- Prefiero Lady Annathar Zaphìro Madhatter

- De acuerdo mi Lady, que descanse

Snape salió, y fue a corregir los trabajos que le quedaban, Enya le pasó los apuntes a sus cuadernos, y le explicó las cosas que tenía que investigar, se puso al día en un par de horas, ya que Enya le prestó los trabajos para que los copiara, al día siguiente volvió a sus clases...

- Me alegra que estés mejor, MALA! PENSABAS DEJARME SOLA! Con... Con lo mucho que te quiero...

Snape escuchó esa declaración, que para él lo explicaba todo, pero para Annathar no era más que una recriminación de una hermana...

- Lo salía, ella tiene quién la quiera, pero... Ella la quiere? 

- Profesor Snape!

Snape se detuvo al escuchar esa dulce voz que lo llamaba, se detuvo, y cosa inesperada, la abrazó, le dijo que tenía que hablar con ella, Annathar aceptó, y durante el descanso conversaron en la mazmorra...

- Aún no me lo puedo creer!

- Yo pensé que nunca te volvería a ver, es irónico

- No tanto como tú

- Quisiera verte en estos días, puedes venir alguna vez a mi despacho? Te estaré esperando

- Muy bien, pero ahora debo irme, tengo clases

- Cualquier cosa... Ya sabes donde estoy

- Adiós, lo veré luego, ahora tengo clases de vuelo

- Que te vaya bien...

Annathar tuvo un día muy entretenido, en la cena se dedicó a ver atentamente al profesor de pociones, quién le devolvía la mirada tiernamente...

- Me escuchaste Severus?

- No, disculpa, estaba pensando en otras cosas

- Pensaba en hacer el baile de Halloween, de disfraces

- Bien, así... Annathar se divertirá un poco

- Esa es la idea, mi querido Severus

- Este... Sí, claro –Snape estaba de una tonalidad roja muy Kawaii

- Será la mejor fiesta que este colegio recuerde

- Sí, habrá que preparar todo desde antes, no?

Annathar conversaba con Draco, sobre las cosas que pasaban en el colegio, por otro lado, Harry estaba discutiendo con Hermione, de pronto, aparece la profesora Umbridge, que se le acercó a Harry, y sin que nadie la viera, roció algo en la comida de Harry...

- Potter, no quiero que estés armando escándalo en el comedor, deja eso para cuando estés en el campo de Quidditch, si puedes volver a jugar...

--       

Notas De La Historia:

Okaa-San Madre

Los colores son los siguientes: Severus

Kawaii Lind

Un poco más de violencia para matizar... En realidad, creo que se me pasó la mano, no creen? Bueno, el caso es que estoy recibiendo sugerencias para los próximos Cháps. No sean tímidos, y pidan lo que les gustaría ver...

En fin, eso es todo por ahora...

Matta Ne

Gaara-Chan


	5. Chapter 5

Amiga Mía, Quiéreme X Esto Es Amor? X No Llores

Annathar terminó de cenar, tomó sus cosas, y salió del salón, Snape no pudo seguirla, ya que Dumbledore estaba conversando con él...

- Por qué es así? Por qué es tan solitaria y fría? 

**_Perdona si pregunto por como te encuentras_**

**_Pero me han comentado que te han visto sola_**

- Cómo quisiera que él lo supiera... Pero no es correcto 

**_Llorando por las calles en altas horas_**

**_Ay como las locas... Locas... Locas..._**

- Te amo 

- Te amo 

**_Comentan que tu niño a ti te ha dejado_**

**_Que no existe consuelo para tanto llanto_**

- Lo haré, casi te pierdo una vez, no permitiré que eso vuelva a ocurrir 

**_Que solo una amiga esta a tu lado_**

**_No llores más mi niña... Niña... Niña..._**

- Cómo te lo digo... Cómo te digo lo que siento por ti, sin ser rechazada?

Son de amores

- Te amo

**_Amores que matan_**

**_Amores que ríen_**

- No quiero que sufras más 

**_Amores que lloran_**

**_Amores que amargan_**

- Si no se lo digo, la perderé 

Son de amores

- Casi llego, espera... No estoy sola, alguien me sigue, tal vez sea... 

**_Amores que engañan_**

**_Amores que agobian_**

- Annathar!

- Dime?

- Te quiero, no como una amiga, sino como algo mucho mayor... Te amo...

**_Amores que juegan_**

**_Amores que faltan_**

- Me gustaría decirte que yo también, pero... Quiero a otro

- No pasa nada, supongo que me tocará olvidarlo, verdad amiga?

- Amiga... Hermana... Siempre voy a estar a tu lado

**_Deja de llorar_**

**_Y piensa que algún día un niño te dará_**

- Me duele hacerte esto amiga, pero no puedo lastimarte 

- Supongo que me tocará olvidarlo... Mejor me voy 

**_Toda una fantasía, eso y mucho más_**

**_Porque tu no estas loca... Loca... Loca..._**

- Está llorando... Algo le ocurrió 

- Él es a quien quiero 

**_Deja de llorar_**

**_Y sécate esas lagrimillas de cristal_**

- Que alegría, vino...

- Así es, tengo algo que decirle

**_Que el tiempo volverá seguro a rescatar_**

**_Toda esa fantasía... Fantasía..._**

- Profesor Snape... Lo amo!

**_Comentan que ya no te pones esa ropa_**

**_Que te favorecía y te hacía tan mona_**

- Me ama? 

**_Y que esas ilusiones que tenias antes_**

**_Se las trago la luna... Luna... Luna..._**

- Lo sabía... Así se siente el rechazo 

**_Tu crees que eres la sombra de tu propia sombra_**

**_Tu crees que eres la lluvia que chispea y agobia_**

- Annathar... Te amo

**_Piensa que tú vales mas que esta historia_**

**_Y no te veas sola... Sola... Sola..._**

- Quiero ser parte de su mundo

- Cuando me dijeron que podías morir, me sentí muy mal, no quería perderte, y menos ahora que había descubierto la felicidad se amar y saberse correspondido

**_Y en tu corazón no hay calor ni frío_**

**_Es como un dolor o un escalofrío_**

- Enya me ama

- El qué?

- Pero comprendió cuando le dije que yo amaba a otra persona, pero nunca me perdería como su amiga... Como su hermana...

**_Y esta tu propia alma que crees que es tu enemigo_**

**_Y es lo que vive contigo_**

- Soy feliz, te tengo conmigo

- Soy feliz, soy correspondida

Son de amores

- Lo sabía, quiere al profesor Snape 

**_Amores que matan_**

**_Amores que ríen_**

- Buenas noches, señorita Mortenssen

- Lucius Malfoy?

- Sí, Severus me habló de ustedes, pero nunca pensé que usted fuera tan hermosa

- Gracias, pero no merezco tantos halagos, soy una persona horrible

- No lo creo... Su rostro me recuerda al de un Ángel que vi en una catedral cuando era pequeño

**_Amores que lloran_**

Amores que amargan

- Me está besando? No puede ser

- No puedo creerlo, Esta chica está sufriendo por alguien que quiere de verdad

Son de amores

- Perdone, tal vez sea imprudente, pero...

- Para nada

- Quiere que la ayude a olvidar aquél amor?

**_Amores que engañan_**

**_Amores que agobian_**

- De acuerdo, a fin de cuentas, seguiremos siendo como hermanas

**_Amores que juegan_**

**_Amores que faltan_**

- Me gustas, y espero poder llegar a amarte como mereces

**_Deja de llorar_**

**_Y piensa que algún día un niño te dará_**

- Gracias por quererme

- Gracias a ti, por dejarte amar

**_Toda una fantasía, eso y mucho más_**

**_Porque tu no estas loca... Loca... Loca..._**

- Annathar... Siempre serás mi persona especial 

**_Deja de llorar_**

**_Y sécate esas lagrimillas de cristal_**

- Esa es Enya... Pero el otro es... Lucius Malfoy? No puedo creerlo, se están besando... 

**_Que el tiempo volverá seguro a rescatar_**

**_Toda esa fantasía... Fantasía..._**

- Amiga mía... Te quiero 

- Amiga mía... A él es a quién quiero 

--       

Notas De La Historia:

Los colores son los siguientes: Severus

                                                 Annathar

                                                 Enya

Lucius

Nada, un Song-Fic (Aunque sea un Cháp.) la canción es bonita (Es de Andy & Lucas, se llama **"**Son de Amores**"**) Por eso decidí ponerla en este Chapter...

En fin, eso es todo por ahora...

Matta Ne

Gaara-Chan


	6. Chapter 6

Amor En Silencio X Cosas Del Destino X El Latido Del Mar

De pronto llegó Draco, buscando a Annathar...

- Papá...

- Draco...

- Hola Mortenssen, has visto a Annathar? –Draco ignoró por completo a su padre

- Debe estar en el despacho de Snape

- Gracias

Draco desapareció de la vista de la tierna parejita, al llegar al despacho de Snape, encontró otra tierna parejita...

- Profesor... Disculpe, no quise molestarlo, pero, es Potter... Me enviaron a buscarlo a usted, al parecer, lo envenenaron

- Y qué le pasa ahora? –Snape seguía odiando a Harry

- No seas tan cruel, a ver, Draco, dime qué tiene –Annathar estaba preocupada

- Está hablando incoherencias

- Puede que sea Belpren, Frin, Vilmat –Annathar le dirigió una mirada sombría a Snape, pero Draco no lo notó

- No lo sé, huele a manzana, pero me di cuenta, que la boca la tiene azul

- Es muy grave! –Annathar ahora sabía con claridad qué era lo que tenía Harry- Es una mezcla muy peligrosa!

Draco los lleva hasta el lugar donde estaba Harry tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, y hablando una sarta de incoherencias, intentó resistirse cuando Annathar lo tomó en brazos para llevarlo a la enfermería, le dio anotadas unas indicaciones a Snape, y lo dejó preparando el antídoto, cuando llegaron a la enfermería, le pidieron a Madame Pomfrey, que lo mantuviera frío, habían pasado 2 horas, y Snape hacía su aparición, cuando Harry estaba más mal, le dieron un líquido negro, y lo dejaron descansar...

- Crees que se ponga bien?

- Si, nunca me han fallado mis conocimientos, ahora, debemos averiguar quién lo hizo

- Yo te ayudo

- No, gracias, puedo sola, pero si te enteras de algo, infórmame, vale?

- Vale

Los días pasaron lentamente, cuando por fin salió Harry de la enfermería, Annathar y Draco estaban esperándolo, lo llevaron a dar un paseo por el lago, Harry se los agradeció mucho, y les pidió disculpas, ya que el no había sido muy amistoso con ninguno de los 2...

- Entremos, hace frío -Draco estaba tiritando demasiado

- Es verdad, y me pidieron que por lo menos, durante otras 2 semanas, me cuidara mucho

- Te ayudaré, descuida, y más cuidado con lo que comes, debo ir a ver a Snape –Annathar salió corriendo hacia el despacho de Snape

Annathar fue a ver a Snape, y le contó lo que habían descubierto junto a Draco, que Umbridge había envenenado a Harry, por lo que obligadamente tuvo que enterarse Dumbledore, la suspendieron de sus funciones como profesora, hasta que todo se hubiera aclarado...

- No lo puedo creer! Todo gracias a Ustedes 2, Nunca creí que diría esto, pero... Malfoy... Gracias

- Ya ven? No es tan difícil ser amigos, no creen? –Annathar los miraba con cara de felicidad

- Creo que no –Harry estaba de una tonalidad roja muy Kawaii

- Lo ven?

- Tienes razón, Draco... Me disculpas?

Los días pasaron, y Harry y Draco se hicieron muy amigos, Annathar estaba disfrutando mucho sus clases, y no olvidaba tomar sus remedios, pero se le estaban acabando, y a pesar de que con su madre se escribían todas las semanas, no le había dicho que le mandara más pastillas, una semana después, comenzó a sentirse mal, pero no le dijo a nadie, el Domingo, cuando daba un paseo por los terrenos, descubrió una hermosa playa, bajo un acantilado muy profundo, casi no se veía la playa, calculaba que estaban fácilmente, a unos 500 metros, cada día, después de la última clase del día, iba a mirar el paisaje que tanto le había gustado, un fin de semana como cualquier otro, Annathar fue al atardecer, y se sentó en el borde...

- Es hermoso, lástima que nunca más disfrutaré del atardecer, es extraño, nunca creí que llegaría a hacer algo así, pero ya es tarde, seguro que cuando vayan a mi cuarto se encuentran la carta

Annathar se paró, y sin mediar más provocación, que la que se siente cuando uno ya tiene decidido algo muy importante, murmuró unas palabras, al tiempo que el día moría ante los ojos de la chica, estaba parada en el borde de aquél profundo acantilado, una caída como esa, mataría a cualquiera, antes del anochecer, abrazó la inmortalidad...

- Sé que llegará el día en el que no haya herida causada por el odio de los que no son igual –Annathar mientras hablaba, estaba llorando

- Y sé que duele soportar que escueza tanto la soledad por no vestir como ellos y por ti misma pensar... Te enciendes tal que una flor cuando suena tu canción le gritas en silencio al viento que es libre tu corazón... Sin fronteras sin avión sin credos ni religión que no esclavicen al hombre jamás en nombre de un Dios... A veces eres tempestad y tras la tormenta eres paz pero te cuesta tanto, tanto saberlas utilizar... Y opinas que la honestidad son los zapatos con los que andar y por brújula tus sueños y tu mochila la lealtad... Si tiemblas como un niño ante un beso o un guiño y piensas que sus labios se han derretido del dolor... Si olvidas una afrenta y no tomas en cuenta al que habla con la bilis y corrompe la verdad... Si necesitas respirar además de aire, libertad y la inmortalidad es tu bandera siempre nos tendrás aquí... Y aunque cueste una eternidad que te respeten por pensar, sigue adelante y lucha, no estás sola, somos más!

Pasaron los días, y Annathar no se aparecía por el colegio, entraron en su cuarto, y encontraron la carta, donde estaban las mismas palabras que había oído mientras caía...

--

Sé que llegará el día en el que no haya herida causada por el odio de los que no son igual... Y sé que duele soportar que escueza tanto la soledad por no vestir como ellos y por ti misma pensar... Te enciendes tal que una flor cuando suena tu canción le gritas en silencio al viento que es libre tu corazón... Sin fronteras sin avión sin credos ni religión que no esclavicen al hombre jamás en nombre de un Dios... A veces eres tempestad y tras la tormenta eres paz pero te cuesta tanto, tanto saberlas utilizar... Y opinas que la honestidad son los zapatos con los que andar y por brújula tus sueños y tu mochila la lealtad... Si tiemblas como un niño ante un beso o un guiño y piensas que sus labios se han derretido del dolor... Si olvidas una afrenta y no tomas en cuenta al que habla con la bilis y corrompe la verdad... Si necesitas respirar además de aire, libertad y la inmortalidad es tu bandera siempre nos tendrás aquí... Y aunque cueste una eternidad que te respeten por pensar, sigue adelante y lucha no estás sola, somos más!

--

Snape y McGonagall habían encontrado la carta, y la llevaron a Dumbledore, quien dedujo que era lo que había pasado, cuando llegaron al acantilado, bajaron por un camino muy empinado, y al llegar al fondo, no encontraron el cuerpo de Annathar, solo la sangre que se había derramado al llegar al fondo, le dijeron todo a Maríe, quien sufrió mucho, tuvo mucha sabiduría para aceptar que era algo inevitable...

- No puede ser, tiene que haber una explicación lógica, no pudo haber desaparecido el cuerpo así como así –Snape trataba de obtener una respuesta lógica

- Calma Severus, sé que te afecta mucho, pero...

- NO LO SABES ALBUS! –Snape estaba llorando

- Severus, mejor dejamos esta conversación para después

Snape salió corriendo del despacho de Dumbledore, pasaron los meses, y todos habían asumido que Annathar había muerto, no le dieron el cuarto a nadie, por respeto a Snape, ya que él lo pidió así, un día, en clases de pociones, Harry y compañía conversaban mientras preparaban una poción, y les pareció sentir a Annathar cerca de ellos, pero pensaron que era porque se llevaban bien, y la estimaban, pero nada más...

- Ron... Me acompañas?

- Dónde?

- Sí o no –Harry no tenía tiempo para explicarle todo, quería respuestas ahora

- Si

Salieron del castillo, y fueron al sitio donde Annathar había estado por última vez, ahora todos sabían de aquél lugar, pero no iban porque les daba miedo toparse con algún ser extraño, Estaban mirando el lugar, cuando Harry resbaló, y quedó colgando de una rama que crecía en el borde, Ron intentaba salvarlo, cuando se asustó al ver una silueta negra que le ayudó a subir a Harry, lo tomó de la cintura, y lo tiró hacia arriba, luego de eso, desapareció, cuando volvieron al castillo, juraron no comentar nada...

- No lo reconociste?

- No, Te dije que no le vi el rostro –Ron estaba molesto

- Crees que sea un mortífago?

- No, si fuera un mortífago, te habría dejado caer, y éste te salvó la vida, no es muy extraño que cuando estés por morir, te salve un desconocido que debería intentar matarte? –Ron no podía creer en la ingenuidad de su amigo

- Sí, lo es

- Mejor lo olvidamos, tenemos que estar para la cena, o Snape nos quitará más puntos

Cuando llegaron, estaban esperándolos en el recibidor, Dumbledore encabezaba la comitiva...

- No creen que es muy tarde para que estén fuera del castillo?

- Señor...

- Paseábamos, estábamos pensando qué hacer el fin de semana

- Nuevas travesuras?

- No Severus, seguro que esto era serio, no es así?

- No tanto señor, Sólo que... –Ron estaba a punto de explicarles todo, cuando Harry lo interrumpió

- Mejor nos vamos Ron

Entraron al gran comedor, y comieron algo de postre, luego fueron a la sala común, y planearon el fin de semana, mientras, los profesores estaban esperando a una nueva alumna...

- Albus... Tardará mucho? Ya me estoy aburriendo

- No lo creo... Miren! Ahí viene

En efecto, en medio de la noche, se dibujaba la imagen de una persona montada en un caballo, cuando llegó al lado de los profesores, se asombraron al descubrir que era una chica muy hermosa, idéntica a Annathar, excepto por algunos detalles, el cabello y los ojos, por ejemplo, los de Annathar eran dorados y grises (Cabellos y ojos) y los de la recién llegada eran rojos y verdes (Cabellos y ojos)

- Buenas noches a todos y cada uno de ustedes, mi nombre es Sigfried Van-Hellsing, y busco a Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

- Soy yo, en qué puedo ayudarle?

- Soy su nueva alumna

- Entremos al castillo?

De pronto, un alumno llegó corriendo al lado de Dumbledore...

- Señor... Alguien entró al cuarto de Annathar y sacó algunos libros

- Quién fue? –Snape estaba molesto, no dejaba que nadie se acercara al cuarto de Annathar, ella había significado mucho para él

- No lo sé señor, pero no sacó nada aparte de los libros

Sigfried acompañó a los profesores al cuarto de Annathar, y para sorpresa de todos, Dumbledore le dio el cuarto de Annathar a Sigfried, con todo lo que había en él, Snape no se lo podía creer, pero tuvo que aceptarlo, cuando Sigfried estaba ordenando sus cosas, encontró un papel que guardó entre sus libros...

--

5 de Octubre, último despacho, 0303N AP.

CERTIFICADO DE DEFUNCION

Nombre: Madhatter, Annathar Zaphìro

Dirección: Número 9, Grimmauld Place, Londres.

Sala de Urgencia N.°: 5

Ambulancia N.°: 15

Tratamiento: --

Ingresó cadáver:  (x) sí         (  ) no

Fecha de fallecimiento: 5-10-05, 8:30 p.m.  (aprox.)

Causa del fallecimiento: Hemorragia interna causada por el impacto desde una altura de 500 mts. contra el suelo

Iden el cadáver: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Parientes más próximos: Maríe (Tía)

El cadáver fue entregado a: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Médico encargado: Logan Van-Hellsing Patólogo: Merrick Morguendorffer

--

- Esto es genial, sin haber empezado a hacer nada aún, encontré este tesoro, sin duda, la podré encontrar si voy al lugar donde murió...

Se encaminó hacia el lugar, y al llegar, se le apareció el desconocido que había salvado a Harry...

- Debí suponer que vendrías a ver el sitio

- Sí, y tú eres...

- No importa, solo ven...

Sigfried se acercó poco a poco, como atraída por el extraño, cuando estaba por morderla, Sigfried lo atacó con un puñal que solía llevar en el cinturón, el extraño escapó, y Sigfried examinó el lugar, lo único que encontró, no le fue de gran ayuda, volvió al castillo, y fue a dormir, mientras, en el despacho de Snape, alguien buscaba algunas cosas, hasta que apareció Snape...

- Dónde demonios tiene la Hidroplata? –Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo

- Vaya... Un alumno despierto a esta hora, y husmeando en mi armario, cuantos puntos menos serán?

Snape le cerró el paso, y cuando el extraño intentaba escapar, le vio el rostro, se dio cuenta que era Annathar, sólo que ahora llevaba el peso de siglos de soledad en su alma...

- ANNATHAR!

- Adiós

Snape sintió que su corazón iba a dejar de latir de un momento a otro, ahora lo comprendía todo, Annathar estaba a ½ camino entre la vida y la muerte, ahora era aquello que todos temían en Hogwarts... Un Vampíro...

- De seguro que encuentro algo si vuelvo con él, iré de inmediato...

Snape tomó sus cosas y partió de inmediato en busca de Voldemort, él había vuelto de la muerte, y sin duda podría hacerla volver a ella también...

- Ya estás aquí? Colagusano?

- Sí, mi amo está muy complacido con tu visita, llegará en poco tiempo, que te trae esta vez con él?

- Ese es asunto mío, por lo demás...

- Me estabas esperando? –Dijo una fría voz detrás de Colagusano

- Sí mi señor –Snape estaba mirando fijamente a Voldemort

Snape se inclinó ante Voldemort, Colagusano los dejó solos, Snape le contó que estaba buscando la manera de volver a un Vampíro, a la forma normal, Voldemort le dio 3 opciones...

- Te doy 3 opciones... Puedes matarla, o si no, puedes envenenarla, y luego exponerla al sol, o por último... Puedes demostrarle tus sentimientos si de verdad significa algo para tí... Quién es?

- Nadie en particular

- No me mientas, si lo deseas, no le haré jamás, nada, te lo juro... Sabes que mi palabra es sagrada

- Lo sé mi señor, la persona en cuestión, es una alumna que tuve la oportunidad de conocer muchos años atrás, cuando era una niñita de unos 4 años, y volví a ver en Hogwarts, estaba muy deprimida, y terminó matándose, el caso es que no le funcionó muy bien, porque quedó convertida en un Vampíro

- Buena suerte entonces, desearé que me informes como sale todo, sabes muy bien lo que significas para mí

- Si... Mi señor, muchas gracias

Snape fue al castillo, y allí estaba Annathar, lo miraba desafiante, cuando llegó a su lado, le dijo que lo odiaba...

- Eres un maldito traidor, mi habitación se la diste a otra chica!

- No fue decisión mía, Dumbledore se la dio

- No mientas! Seguro que con ella si lograste tener algo más!

- Vamos a mi despacho, allí te explico todo

- Iku

Snape la llevó a su despacho, y le ofreció algo de beber, Annathar le pidió un Wisky, Snape vació algo dentro del vaso, y se lo dio, Annathar comenzó a sentirse mal, Snape la llevó a su cuarto (El de él) y la acostó en la cama, Annathar estaba dormida, la hizo suya, con toda la ternura que te puede despertar la personita que amas, al amanecer, Annathar despertó y se dio cuenta de todo, al menos eso creía, salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, y entró en él, por desgracia, estaba Sigfried, quien la encerró...

- Vaya, vaya... Mira lo que el destino me ha traído, no es Annathar Zaphìro Madhatter?

- Quién eres tú?

- Soy tú, o mejor dicho, soy tu mitad

- No puede ser, yo soy la única

- Cuando Snape te salvó, te liberaste de mí, recuerdas?

- No... No es verdad

Sigfried tomó una estaca, y la clavó en el pecho de Annathar, quien logró escapar, lanzándose por la ventana, cayendo al inicio del bosque prohibido, donde se refugió, estaba muy débil, pero logró internarse lejos, mientras en el castillo, Snape se despertaba confundido...

- No creo que lo haya soñado, en la mesa está la cadenita que llevaba Annathar, habrá escapado?

--       

Notas De La Historia:

Para: Belpren, Frin, Vilmat, entre otros, ver "VENENOS EN AD&D"

Kawaii Lind

Ikou Vamos

En este Cháp. Me he liado un montón, pensaba escribirlo en plan Lemon, pero no salió tal como quería, bueno, en fín, lo dejaré para la próxima vez...

En fin, eso es todo por ahora...

Matta Ne

Gaara-Chan


	7. Chapter 7

Acertijos En Las Tinieblas X Soledad X El Ángel De La Alas Negras

Annathar se estaba desangrando, cuando llegó Sigfried junto a ella, tomó el puñal, y comenzaron a pelear, Annathar la mordió, y bebió su sangre, lo que la reconfortó, y en parte le devolvió la fuerza, estaban parejas, cuando Annathar le quitó el puñal, y se lo enterró en el corazón, luego de eso, para humillarla mientras moría, la hizo suya, cuando estaban a punto de morir (La pelea las había dejado muy mal, y ambas tenían pocos minutos para vivir) apareció una cegadora luz azul, que cubrió completamente el castillo, Snape había salido del castillo, y se internaba en el bosque prohibido, justo cuando llegó al punto donde nacía la luz, vio algo increíble, habían 2 Annathar, y se estaban fusionando, para crear una Annathar mucho más hermosa que las anteriores, cuando desapareció la luz, Snape la vio, vio una hermosa joven de cabellos azules, completamente desnuda, Snape la cubrió con su capa y la levó a la enfermería, cuando la chica despertó, Snape notó que sus ojos azules, hermosos, le recordaban el hielo, no recordaba nada, se sentía muy confundida, y cuando tuvo una oportunidad, escapó al bosque prohibido, allí le esperaba una sorpresa, una sombra salió de su cuerpo, y la esperaba...

- Hola

- Quién eres?

- Soy tú otra mitad

- Mi otra mitad?

- Cuando te uniste con Sigfried, una parte de tí quedó atrapada

- Y tú eres esa parte?

- Sí

- Tal vez por eso me siento vacía

- Yo soy la Annathar que existe en tu mente

- Yo soy la Annathar que existe en la mente de los demás

- Es hora de que volvamos a ser una

- Antes de eso, dime por qué?

- El qué?

- Por qué mataste a Sigfried?

- Cada vez que tú sentías rabia, dolor, amor, todo eso que llaman sentimientos, tú me los transmitías, y yo los recibía

- Entonces, la rabia que sentía por ella, hizo que la matara?

- Si lo pones de ese modo... Sí

- Creo que estoy lista para unirnos

- Debo decirte que recordarás todo, cada una de tus muertes, cada hecho ocurrido en tu vida, todo, y tal vez tu personalidad cambie

- No acepto, quién eres?

- Soy tú

- Tú no eres yo

- Así es, sólo soy una proyección de tú mente, la imagen que tienen los demás

- Tú no eres más que una sombra, una sombra que he intentado ocultar por años!

- Pero no lo has logrado, mírame

- NO!

-Acéptalo, me necesitas, si quieres descubrir la verdad... Toda la verdad

Snape estaba pensando en todo lo ocurrido, cuando alguien apareció frente a él...

- Annathar... Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? Ella es un...

- Ratón de laboratorio

- Qué?

- Esa es la palabra que estabas buscando para describir a Annathar

- Cómo sabes de Annathar?

- Ella quiere ser uno contigo

- Qué significa formar uno?

- Es formar un vinculo de vida y de muerte...

- Dime quién eres tú

- Soy quién quieras que sea

- Entonces eres un intruso en mi despacho

- Entonces eso seré

- Dime quién te envió

- Estoy por mí voluntad

- Dime quién eres

- Annathar tiene la clave

- Annathar? Por qué ella? EXPLICAME!

- Eso es todo lo que debes de saber por ahora...

- Espera no te vayas!

- Adiós Severus... Nos volveremos a ver, te lo aseguro...

- Espera...

Annathar estaba pensando en lo que su sombra le había dicho, cuando volvió a aparecer frente a Annathar...

- Es hora de que volvamos a ser uno

- Ser uno?

- Amas a alguien?

- Amo a Severus

- Qué es el amor?

- No lo sé

- Qué es el amor?

- Un sentimiento que hace que veas a la otra persona... Perfecta

- Qué es la realidad?

- Es el limite entre el mundo, y nuestra imaginación

- Qué es la realidad?

- Es la libertad de hacer lo que se nos venga en gana

- Qué es la libertad?

- Es ejercer nuestra voluntad

- Qué es la libertad?

- Es no estar limitado

- Qué es la soledad?

- No lo sé

- Qué es la soledad?

- Es la falta de uno mismo, es el aislamiento

- Qué es la felicidad?

- No lo sé

- Eres feliz?

- Soy feliz?

- Eres feliz?

- No

- Por qué?

- Porque no hay nada que me haga sentir bien

- Qué es la felicidad?

- Es sentirse bien con lo que uno es

- Por qué temes ser herida?

- Porque no me gusta que me lastimen, que me hagan sufrir

- Odias el sufrimiento?

- Sí

- Por qué?

- Porque me hace sentir débil

- Eres débil?

- Sí

- Por qué?

- Porque desconozco lo que sienten o piensan los demás de mí

- Eso te asusta?

- Sí

- Qué es el odio?

- Es la intolerancia, el miedo, la violencia contra quién es diferente

- Te lastimaron

- Sí

- Odias sentirte triste?

- Sí

- Por qué?

- Porque me siento sola

- Por qué lo haces?

- Porque no permito que nadie tenga acceso a mi mundo

- Por qué lo haces?

- Porque no confío en la gente

- Por qué vives?

- Porque debo hacerlo

- Sólo por eso?

- No

- Por qué?

- Porque me enamoré

- Por qué?

- Porque me permite ser yo mismo

- Por qué lo haces?

- El qué?

- Por qué te mataste?

- Porque era demasiado débil

- Por qué te mataste?

- PORQUE ERA DEMASIADO DÉBIL! MALDICIÓN!

- Por qué te mataste?

- Porque... Tuve el valor... Por 1° vez... Tuve el valor para tomar la situación en mis propias manos... Y hacer algo... Hacerlo por mí mismo

- Así que te mataste

- Si... Pero no debí hacerlo

- Por qué?

- PORQUE ME DÍ CUENTA DE QUE SOY REEMPLAZABLE!

- Como los libros?

- Sí, como los libros

- Así que te mataste!

- Si... Si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo lo haría de nuevo

- Lo harías?

- UNA Y OTRA VEZ!

- Amas a tú Otou-San?

- No

- Por qué?

- Porque no tengo Otou-San

- Amas a tu Okaa-San?

- No

- Por qué?

- Porque no tengo Okaa-San

- No tienes Otou-San? No tienes Okaa-San?

- Yo no tengo nada

- Te tienes a ti misma

- Yo no valgo nada

- No existes... Entonces no vales nada

- PERO YO EXISTO!

- Entonces tienes valor

- Cuál es mi valor?

- Descúbrelo por ti misma

- Descubrirlo?

- A quién amas?

- Amo a Severus

- Por quién vives tú ahora?

- Por... Por mí mismo

- Por quién morirías?

- Por... Por mí mismo

- Qué significa vivir?

- Es aprender del día a día, y de nuestros errores

- Qué significa morir?

- Es darlo todo por quién amas, o por lo que crees

- La realidad está en los ojos del espectador

- NADIE ME ACEPTA COMO SOY!

- Todos aceptan algo de ti

- Algo?

- Es así como forman la imagen que reconoces como Annathar Zaphìro Madhatter

- Este soy yo?

- Esa eres tú

- Estoy...

- Muerta...

- NO!

- Eres los restos de 2 seres superiores a los humanos

- Ángel... Demonio...

- Eres vida... Eres muerte

- Por qué nadie me salvó

- Porque si lo hacían, sería el fin de todo

- Entonces... Qué soy?

- Entonces... Qué es lo que eres?

- Soy el Ángel que da vida...

- Entonces... Qué es lo que eres?

- Soy el Demonio que da muerte

- Quieres ser uno conmigo?

- Ser uno...

- Uno en mente y alma?

- Alma?

- Es un sentimiento maravilloso

- No debo huir... No debo huir... No debo huir...

- Quieres ser uno conmigo? Uno en mente y alma?

- No huiré...

- Eso está bien

- Quién eres tú?

- Recuerdas la pequeña de 9 años, que desapareció?

- Era yo

- Yo soy esa pequeña de 15 años

- Eres Annathar Zaphìro Madhatter?

- Soy Annathar Zaphìro Madhatter

- Entonces... Quién soy yo?

- Ven, vamos a ser uno... Nuevamente

- No, aún no

- Ven

- Quién eres?

- Ven, no temas

- Lo haré si me dices quién eres

- Lo sabrás... Si me sigues

- Qué fue eso?

- Su puerta está abierta

- El qué?

- La puerta del despacho de Severus está abierta

- Y qué debo hacer?

- Exprésale tus sentimientos claramente

- De acuerdo

Annathar entró al castillo, y caminó hasta el despacho de Snape, entró y lo miró fijamente, Snape sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, nunca nadie lo había mirado con tal intensidad...

- Annathar? Qué haces aquí?

- Quería verte

- Es muy tarde, es mejor que te vayas a dormir –Snape no quería involucrarse más de la cuenta, pero no lo podía evitar

- Tenía razón

- El qué?

- Solo quién ha sido muy sensible, puede llegar a ser muy frío y muy duro, porque ha de revestirse de una férrea coraza, y a veces, esta misma coraza le pesa...

- Qué dijiste?

- Qué nunca dices lo que sientes

- Tú no me conoces, por qué me hablas de esa manera?

- Porque yo te amo

- Yo... También... Te... Amo...

- Quieres ser uno en mente y alma conmigo?

- A qué te refieres?

- Ven, sígueme

- Annathar... Qué significado tiene para tí el ser uno con otra persona?

- Es formar un vinculo de vida y de muerte...

- Quién eres?

- Yo soy ½ Ángel ½ Demonio... Soy ½ vida ½ muerte... por decirlo de manera más sencilla

- No eres Annathar

- Severus... Por qué ahora me odias?

- Él no te odia, sólo está celoso

- Quién eres?

- Soy la sombra de Annathar

- No eres Annathar

- Soy una imbécil, como pude creer que me querías... Qué es esto? Son lágrimas? Por qué nunca las derramé antes? Porqué nunca antes me sentí así?

- Annathar... No llores

- Qué deseas?

- Ser uno contigo, Annathar Zaphìro Madhatter, Solo así estarás completa, y yo dejaré de sufrir

- Sô desu

Se unieron, y todo se volvió negro, Snape no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Annathar estaba más hermosa que antes...

-Annathar...

- Severus...

--       

Notas De La Historia:

Ikou Vamos

Otou-San Padre

Okaa-San Madre

Otra desvariada en plan Evangelion... Bueno, la idea era que, como consecuencia de los sufrimientos de su vida, Annathar creara varias personalidades subordinadas a la que interactuaba con los personajes, por eso es que se han comenzado a unir todas...

Habrá que ver lo que pasa en Cháps. Posteriores...

En fin, eso es todo por ahora...

Matta Ne

Gaara-Chan


	8. Chapter 8

Blurry Eyes X Cosas Del Destino X El Heredero De Slytherin

Llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore, y estuvieron casi 5 horas, Albus se enteró de todo, y llamó a Maríe, para informarle que su hija había vuelto a nacer, ella recibió la noticia muy feliz, la fueron a buscar a la estación, y la llevaron al colegio, allí se reencontraron...

- Okaa-San! Te extrañé muchísimo! –Annathar abrazó muy fuerte a Maríe, su "Madre"

- Y yo mi niñita, me alegra que la vida te diera una 2° oportunidad –Maríe estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a su hija

- La 4° Okaa-San, te explicaré todo

Pasaron 3 horas, porque a ella no le contó todos los detalles, sólo lo principal, a Snape y a Dumbledore les contó todo con lujo de detalles, Maríe volvió feliz a casa, y prometió escribirle todas las semanas, Annathar iba mejorando, y en eso Snape ayudaba mucho...

- Severus... Gracias –Annathar lo abrazó, y él pudo sentir esa confusión de la chica, disiparse como la niebla, dando paso a una explosión de sentimientos que él nunca había sentido antes, ni siquiera cuando estudiaba con Lily (La madre de Harry)

- No es nada –Snape la separó de sí

Annathar volvió a casa, con su madre...

- Me alegra estar de vuelta, quiero ver a mis amigos –Annathar estaba contenta

- Sí mi niña, podrás ir a verlos, pero debes descansar algunos días –Maríe salió a comprar algunas cosas para tomar el té, cuando volvió, encontró a Annathar dormida con la ventana abierta, entró y la cerró, tapó a Annathar, y salió del cuarto

Maríe guardó las cosas, y se puso a ver la televisión, cuando se fue a dormir, era casi media noche, Annathar se despertó, y salió a dar un paseo, caminó durante horas, cuando volvió a casa, su madre preparaba el desayuno, se escabulló, y se metió al baño a ducharse, cuando bajó, la esperaba su mejor amigo, Hao Asakura...

- Hola Hao, cómo estás? –Annathar corrió a abrazarlo

- Vine en cuanto me enteré que estabas de vuelta – Dijo besándola en la mejilla

Annathar tomó una manzana, y salió con Hao a dar un paseo, hablaron de todo, menos de dónde había estado Annathar todo el año...

- Por qué no me quieres decir?

- Porque no quiero –Annathar lo miró fijamente, y Hao se sonrojó –Además eso no te importa tanto, qué ha sucedido?

- Yôh, se casó con Anna, a pesar de que ella era mi prometida

- Eso no es verdad, era la prometida de Yôh

Hao la quedó mirando como si no creyera lo que había acabado de oír...

- No lo es, ella era la prometida del primogénito de la familia Asakura, o sea yo

Annathar estaba más concentrada comiendo su manzana

- Como sea, te la ganaron

- Qué mala eres! –Hao la miraba con rabia

- Como sea, el mirarme así no te ayudará en nada

El tiempo pasaba muy lentamente, y a Annathar el tiempo se le había eterno, hasta que por fin llegó el día que iniciaban las clases en Hogwarts, en el tren que los llevaba de vuelta al colegio, se encontró una sorpresa muy agradable...

- Annathar? Eres tú?

- Sí Harry, soy yo, no esperabas que volviera, verdad?

- La verdad? Pues no, no creía que volvieras

El tiempo se hizo escaso, y descubría que todo era distinto en el mundo de los magos, uno nunca dejaba de sorprenderse, y Annathar no era la excepción...

- Olvidaba que rápido pasa el tiempo en este lugar

Annathar tomó su mochila, y salió corriendo hacia la mazmorra donde eran las clases de pociones, clase que compartían con Gryffindor

- Disculpe profesor, se me hizo tarde y...

- 15 puntos menos, y siéntese de una vez –Snape estaba molesto, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por nadie- Como les decía, antes de que la señorita Madhatter nos interrumpiera, hay 4 maneras de resultar envenenado, ahora, quién me puede decir por lo menos 3? Madhatter? Desea continuar usted con mi clase? Se siente tan confiada como para hacerlo mejor que yo?

Snape miró a Annathar, y esta cerró su libro, se levantó, y caminó hasta el escritorio de Snape, se sentó en la mesa, mientras éste se sentaba en el asiento de Annathar, y tomaba notas, en silencio...

- Los venenos pueden ser administrados de 4 maneras, ingerirlo, inyectarlo, respirarlo, y por último, por contacto, ahora, alguien me puede decir, cuales son las variedades de venenos, por así decirlo? –Annathar miraba a Neville, quién siempre resultaba ser un desastre, pero con Annathar se notó un cambio muy positivo- Neville?

- Bueno... Las variedades son 4, mezcla, veneno, ácido, y toxina

- Bien, 5 puntos para Gryffindor, ahora, alguien puede decirme cómo administrarlos? –Annathar miraba hacia Slytherin, Draco la miraba desafiante, y Pansy la miraba con odio, hasta que finalmente Annathar se dirigió a todos- Nadie? Es una pena, deberán investigarlo para la próxima clase, y presentarle los reportes al profesor Snape, Granger, deseas algo?

- Sí, yo puedo decirle las formas de administrar los venenos –Dijo levantándose del asiento

- Sé que puedes decirlo, y será correcto, y te daré algunos puntos, pero deseo que todos conozcan la información, y la busquen por sí mismos, de todos modos te daré 5 puntos, por estudiar

Snape se levantó del asiento, y salió de la mazmorra, al poco rato, llegó Dumbledore, quién vio como Annathar era tan capaz como McGonagall, o Snape, de controlar una clase, y hacerles aprender sin intimidarlos...

- Bueno, ahora estudiaremos los componentes más comunes de los venenos, quién puede... –Annathar se dio cuenta que Dumbledore estaba mirándola- Puede decirme las maneras de administrar los antídotos?

- Pueden ser en 3 formas, infusión, ingestión, o aplicación –Dijo Ron, levantándose de su asiento

- Bien Weasley, 10 puntos más, ahora, Granger, puedes decirme, cómo se presentan los venenos usualmente?

- Bueno, estos son en 3 variedades, pasta, polvo, y líquido –Hermione no se había levantado, estaba sentada, y mirando al suelo

Pasaron los meses, y de vez en cuando Annathar daba las clases de Pociones, una de esas veces, Snape estaba de muy mal humor, por lo que la clase se hizo insoportable, Snape temía que le dieran a ella el puesto que él deseaba hace tanto tiempo, profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras, cosa que no pasó, y la asignatura dejó de impartirse con un único profesor, ya que era muy difícil encontrar un maestro que no saliera mal, al terminar el año...

--       

Notas De La Historia:

Bueno, hasta aquí el 8° Cháp. No, descuiden, Annathar no le quitará el puesto a Severus, solo lo cubre cuando éste atiende sus **"**Asuntos**"**

Algunas sugerencias? La escucharé atentamente, tanto las que me hagan al Mail, como las que dejen en los Reviews

En fin, eso es todo por ahora...

Matta Ne

Gaara-Chan


	9. Chapter 9

Historia A La Sombra De Un Viejo Castillo X High Voltaje X Ikou!

La tarde había sido muy tranquila, todos estaban en el gran comedor, conversando, cuando llegó Dumbledore, con un extraño personaje que lo seguía, Dumbledore lo presentó como un gran amigo, Gandalf el gris, se quedó un par de días, durante las clases se paseaba por los terrenos del bosque prohibido, allí conoció a Firenze, y le pidió ayuda, él se la ofreció de buena gana, Gandalf volvió al castillo, y fue al salón de pociones, donde tenían clases los de 5° año de Gryffindor y Slytherin...

- Mis disculpas, Puedo hablar con Annathar? –Gandalf no conocía a Snape, pero no le importó interrumpir una clase suya

- Madhatter! –Snape ya estaba de malas, y la interrupción lo irritó más- Tome sus cosas y salga... AHORA!

Annathar salió con toda calma, y Gandalf la llevó al patio, conversaron de todo un poco, hasta que finalmente, le mencionó un anillo único, que había heredado Frodo, un Hobbit de un lugar llamado "La Comarca"

- Y en qué me afecta a mí, la aparición del anillo único? –Annathar sabía muy bien, pero no lo iba a decir, le dolía mucho todo el asunto...

- El anillo es del señor obscuro... Tu padre

- Lo temía, y supones que yo haya de llevarlo a destruir?

- Sí

- Por qué no el actual portador?

- Porque tú eres la legítima dueña del tesoro de Saûron

Pasearon hasta que cayó la noche, cuando Dumbledore los fue a buscar, le pidieron que una pequeña comunidad saliera de Hogwarts, con Annathar, rumbo a Bree, luego, se marchó, tenía asuntos que atender en "La Comarca"

- Adiós, mi buen amigo –Gandalf entró al castillo a preparar las cosas para la partida

- Señor, debo prepararme también yo?

- Sí Annathar

Aquella tarde había sido la peor que había vivido Harry en todos sus años en Hogwarts, no solo había tenido que soportar a un Snape especialmente airado, sino que, además, Dumbledore andaba muy preocupado por un asunto que tenía a todos lo profesores extremadamente tensos, no solo Snape, sino también el buen Flitwick estaba bastante preocupado...

- Qué creen que sea todo esto? -Preguntó Harry a Hermione, ella usualmente lo sabía todo- Porque a mí, todo esto se me hace muy extraño

- No lo sé Harry -Le respondió Hermione

En eso se encuentran con Draco Malfoy, quien era como una molesta piedra en el zapato para nuestros amigos...

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... No es el loco, el pobre y la impura? Bonito par hacen los 3

- Largo de aquí Malfoy -Hermione ya tenía suficiente con aguantarlo en clases, y no iba a tratar con él más de la cuenta- Y si somos 3, no podemos ser un par, imbécil

- Huy, qué miedo... No vayas a golpearme otra vez!

- Malfoy, Si no tienes algo más productivo que hacer, te pido que nos dejes avanzar, hay algo muy importante que debemos hacer –Harry trataba de ser amable, cosa que a Draco no le importó mucho

Draco los dejó pasar, por alguna extraña razón, Harry le inspiraba respeto, pronto desechó la idea, y los siguió hasta la sala de profesores, no entraron, se quedaron espiando tras la puerta, se enteraron de todo, escucharon nombrar un anillo único y un señor obscuro, también de la ruina de Góndor, supusieron que debía de tratarse de un lugar, y de un alumno que poseía el anillo que todos llamaban único, al salir, Dumbledore, los regañó por haber escuchado cosas que no debían...

- Profesor... No quisimos... –Hermione estaba realmente pálida, y a punto de llorar

- No quiero excusas, entren y me dirán qué escucharon

- Si señor –Respondió Harry

Entraron los 4 y le contaron todo, y que estaban muy preocupados por la situación porque se rumoreaba que un nuevo y gran señor obscuro se estaba alzando en el poder...

- Bueno... Han oído casi todo, y bien? –Dumbledore estaba a punto de preguntarles qué iban a hacer, pero les ordenó que fueran a ordenar sus cosas, porque los mandarían a todos, después de la cena, a sus casas

- Con el debido respeto, señor –Harry no iba a dejarlo solo ahora, Dumbledore había estado casi toda su vida protegiéndolo, y Harry no iba a dejar que su profesor enfrentara el peligro solo- Yo iré con usted

Dumbledore lo miraba casi con lástima, se le llenaron los azules ojos de lágrimas, y abrazó fuertemente a Harry, casi como un padre, y le dijo que si quería ir, él lo cuidaría, Hermione y Ron también alegaron, y cosa que nunca imaginaron, Draco también alegó a favor de Harry y los demás...

- Les diré lo que haremos, llamaré a sus padres y les explicaré la situación, si ellos acceden, pueden venir, pero no le comenten a nadie más, de acuerdo?

Los 3 asintieron y salieron de la sala, Harry se quedó con ellos un poco más, mientras discutían la situación, los padres de Hermione y Ron aceptaron, pero Lucius se negó a que Draco fuera con ellos, Draco se las arregló igual para ir con ellos (Lo colaron bajo la capa invisible de Harry cuando se adelantaron los adultos, con la intención de desanimarlos) Cuando caía la noche, los alumnos los despidieron con lágrimas en los ojos, (incluso los Slytherin) Luego, Hagrid se encargaría de llevarlos a todos a la estación, para que volvieran a casa, con sus familias...

- Bueno, vuelvan al castillo, a buscar sus cosas –Hagrid estaba muy triste, pero lo único que podía hacer era cumplir las ordenes que le habían dado

--       

Notas De La Historia:

"La legítima dueña del tesoro de Saûron" Saûron, con un cuerpo físico abusó de la dama Elfo de Lothlórien, léase: Galadriel

En fín, otro Cháp. Sin grandes sobresaltos, Draco vuelve a tratas mal a Harry y Cía. Por auspicio de su padre, qué pasó exactamente entre ellos? Se sabrá en un futuro no muy lejano...

En fin, eso es todo por ahora...

Matta Ne

Gaara-Chan


	10. Chapter 10

**_31 De Octubre _****_X_****_ Una Historia Desconocida _****_X_****_ Hierbas Aromáticas_**

El grupo caminó toda la noche, y al despuntar el alba, descansaron un par de horas, luego de desayunar, fueron a algún pueblo donde adquirir caballos ellos eran 10 (No habían notado que Draco iba con ellos, así que eran 11) De pronto apareció ante ellos, Firenze, un gran amigo de Dumbledore, él llevó a Draco en el lomo, y los demás se consiguieron caballos en Bree (Usaron un traslador para enviar  de vuelta a Hogwarts a Flitwick, avisando que era mejor que todos los que pudieran, volvieran al castillo, era el lugar más seguro que había, aunque no fuera inexpugnable, resistiría mucho antes de caer) Allí se los dieron de buena gana, ahora que habían llegado viajeros imprevistos, los llevaron al "Poney Pisador"...

- Bueno, llegamos a Bree, ahora busquemos algunos Hobbits, y sigamos el camino –Annathar estaba muy impaciente

- Si buscan Hobbits, les pido que me acompañen, los llevaré donde hay 4 Hobbits... Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Lupin, Black, Weasley, Potter, Hooch, Granger, La dama Annathar, y aquél joven rubio que no conozco aún –El extraño quedó mirando a Draco, y entonces pudieron notar que se les había colado

- Aragorn, placer volverte a ver –Annathar sin duda conocía al hombre que les había hablado- Él se llama Draco Lucius Malfoy, y como conoces todos nuestros nombres, llévanos con los Perianneth

- Un placer conducir a la dama Annathar

Aragorn los llevó, y conversaron de todo lo que les había ocurrido en el viaje, comieron algo, y luego se turnaron para descansar, Aragorn se quedaría vigilando, durante la noche atacaron la posada donde estaban, escapando todos los caballos, tuvieron que seguir al otro día, a pie, el pobre dueño de la posada, que era un hombre bueno, se ofreció a conseguirles algunos caballos y algo de dinero, pero Annathar intervino...

- Nada de eso mi querido amigo, sólo podemos aceptar algunas monedas, pero no os molestéis en conseguirnos caballos, tal vez uno para mi buen San, pero los nuestros volverán

- Claro señora, como diga –El hombre estada muy agradecido de la voluntad de la dama más joven de todas

Cuando volvió, se disculpó, por haber podido conseguir sólo un poney pequeño, Sam lo agradeció de todos modos, tomaron sus cosas, y salieron, olvidando las monedas que les iba a dar el posadero...

- Dama! Olvida las monedas! –Se acercó a Annathar, y la miró a los azules ojos

- Dime buen hombre, cómo te llamas, y qué lugar es este?

- Mi nombre es Cebadilla Mantecona, y esto es una posada, se llama "El Poney Pisador"

- Bueno, he aquí mis palabras, toda una vida de buena fortuna para ti, y para tu posada, te pido que guardes las monedas que nos ibas a dar, te serán más útiles a ti, donde vamos, no harán más que atraer a los ladrones, pues vamos en busca del destino, recuerda las palabras de Annathar, la dama elfo de Hogwarts

Annathar y su grupo salió de la posada, dejando al posadero, con lágrimas en los ojos...

- La dama de Hogwarts, es muy benevolente, que la buena fortuna también le sonría a ella, y a los que la acompañen –No se le ocurrieron palabras más amables para despedir a gente tan buena

Caminaron 3 días sin descanso, de pronto, encontraron los caballos que habían huido, los guiaba Natakû, el caballo de Annathar, que era negro como la tinta, pero de brillantes ojos azules, un hermoso ejemplar...

- Así que tú los cuidaste no? Buen trabajo Natakû, te pido que nos lleves hacia Rívendell, por un camino desierto, y recto –El caballo la miró fijamente, y corrió algunos metros, se detuvo y volvió, Annathar entonces pudo montarlo- Te lo agradezco

Cabalgaron durante un par de horas más, y llegaron al Amon Sûl, donde subieron y descansaron un poco, pero por la noche, son atacados por los jinetes negros, resultando Frodo muy herido...

- Aragorn, está muy frío, debemos hacer algo pronto!

- Lo sé, iré a buscar unas Athelas, no lo dejes solo –Aragorn tomó un caballo, y volvió unas horas después, con unas hojas verdes de un aroma muy agradable

Cuando volvieron al camino, Annathar llevó a Frodo en su caballo, y como notaron que los perseguían los Nazgûl (Jinetes Negros) Se adelantó hasta perderlos de vista, dejando la compañía atrás, cuando creía que los había perdido, la intentaron atacar 3 Nazgûl que no habían estado en Amon Sûl...

- Entréganos el mediano –La voz del espectro, sonaba fría como el hielo, y daba miedo

- Jamás! Si lo quieres tendrás que luchar por él –Annathar no iba a ceder con facilidad

Se bajó del caballo, y dejó a Frodo en él...

- _Noro lim, noro lim, Natakû _–Annathar soltó al caballo, y dejó que corriera como el viento, hasta perderse de vista, mientras ella luchaba con los espectros- A RIVENDELL!

Annathar desenvainó su espada, y haciendo gala de su habilidad, pudo mantener a raya a los Nazgûl, hasta que llegaron los demás, que no tardaron en aparecer a su lado

- Espero no lleguemos tarde, y el mediano? –Aragorn se asustó al no ver a Frodo

- Lo envié con Natakû a Rívendell, allí Elrond sabrá que hacer –Annathar estaba igual de preocupada

Cuando habían derrotado a 2 de los espectros, el señor de los Nazgûl tomó su puñal, y atacó a Annathar, quien se cubrió el rostro con las manos, y al ver sangre, desenvainó la espada, pero el espectro se había desvanecido antes de recibir el golpe...

--       

Notas De La Historia:

Perianneth Hobbits, o medianos

_Noro lim, noro lim, Natakû_ Corre! Corre Natakû!

Annathar despertó su sangre Élfica, batiéndose con 3 Nazgûl, resultando herida, los que no hayan leído **"**Lord Of The Rings**"** Se los recomiendo...

En fin, eso es todo por ahora...

Matta Ne

Gaara-Chan


	11. Chapter 11

**_Dark Angel _****_X_****_ Un Secreto Es Revelado _****_X_****_ Corazón De Serpiente_**

Natakû corrió velozmente por los caminos que conducían a Rívendell, allí lo recibió Elrond, quién bajó a Frodo, y lo curó, 2 días después llegaron los demás, y 3 días después se formó el concilio de Elrond...

- Estamos reunidos, porque la obscuridad se está extendiendo en el mundo con más fuerza que antes, y por eso, les pido que piensen un poco en estas palabras –Elrond les dijo un antiguo verso

**_Busca la espada quebrada_**

**_Que está en Imladris;_**

**_Habrá concilios más fuertes_**

**_Que los hechizos de Morgul..._**

**_Mostrarán una señal_**

**_De que el Destino está cerca:_**

**_El Daño de Isildur despertará,_**

**_Y se presentará el Mediano..._**

Cuando Elrond terminó de hablar, los presentó a todos aquél viejo que había ido a Hogwarts...

- Creo que algunos aún no me conocen, pero no voy a empezar por mí, empezarán ustedes

Uno a uno se fueron poniendo de pie, se presentaron ante los demás...

- Mi nombre es Gimli, soy hijo de Glóin, el enano, está demás decir que también soy un enano –Un enano de larga barba castaña, se puso de pie

- Yo soy Boromir, vengo desde Minas Tirith, soy un Hombre, hijo del senescal de Góndor, Denethor –Un hombre de apariencia arrogante se puso de pie y los miró a todos con seriedad

- Soy Legolas Greenleaf, un Elfo, soy hijo del rey Thranduil, del bosque negro –Un ser muy hermoso se puso de pie y fijó la mirada en Annathar

- Yo soy Gandalf

- Como pocos en este lugar me conocen, nos presentaremos ante tan importante gente, Yo soy Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore –Un hombre muy parecido a Gandalf, se puso de pie, y les dirigió una sonrisa a todos

- Yo soy Draco Lucius Malfoy, vengo de Hogwarts –Muy parecido a Legolas, pero con una mirada arrogante

- Yo soy Severus Snape, soy profesor de pociones, vengo de Hogwarts –No dijo nada más, y se volvió a sentar

- Yo soy Sirius Black, y él es Remus John Lupín –Ambos se levantaron y se inclinaron ante Elrond

- Nosotros somos Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jane Granger, y yo, Harry James Potter, somos de Hogwarts –Hicieron lo mismo que Sirius y Lupín

- Yo soy Minerva McGonagall, y ella es Madame Hooch, somos maestras de Hogwarts –2 mujeres de aspecto severo se inclinaron ante los demás

- Yo soy Aragorn, Capitán de los Dúnedain –El extraño que se les apareció en Bree, estaba de pie, y miraba a Elrond

- Yo soy Arwen, hija de Elrond, Soy un Elfo

- Yo soy Frodo Baggins, Un Hobbit de La Comarca

- Nosotros somos Samwise Gamyi, Meriadoc Brandigamo, y yo, Peregrin Tuk, también somos Hobbits de La Comarca

Todos miraban expectantes a Annathar, ella estaba con el rostro cubierto por una máscara blanca (Al más puro estilo Marín, de Saint Seiya)

- Yo soy Annathar Zaphìro Madhatter, soy un Elfo, y si se están preguntando por qué, si soy un hermoso elfo, llevo el rostro cubierto, les responderé, fui herida en el rostro, en una batalla contra los jinetes negros, y no deseo que mi rostro sea visto, al igual que mis compañeros, vengo de Hogwarts, y como no deseo que entre nosotros hayan secretos, con tu permiso Elrond –Miró fijamente a Elrond, quién asintió en aprobación a lo que Annathar iba a decirles- Les digo esto: La dama Elfo de Hogwarts, es hija de la dama Galadriel de Lothlórien, y también es hija de Saûron, el señor obscuro de la torre negra, en Mordor

Gandalf les contó lo que había descubierto en los pergaminos escritos por Isildur, y la historia del anillo único de Saûron...

"El Gran Anillo pasará a ser ahora una herencia del Reino del Norte; pero los documentos sobre él serán dejados en Góndor, donde también viven los herederos de Elendil, para el tiempo en que el recuerdo de estos importantes asuntos pudiera debilitarse... "

- Luego de estas palabras, Isildur describe el Anillo, tal como lo encontró –Gandalf continuó la lectura

"Estaba caliente cuando lo tomé, caliente como una brasa y me quemé la mano, tanto que dudo que pueda librarme alguna vez de ese dolor... Sin embargo se ha enfriado mientras escribo y parece que se encogiera, aunque sin perder belleza ni forma... Ya la inscripción que lleva el Anillo, que al principio era clara corno una llama, se ha borrado y ahora apenas puede leerse... Los caracteres son élficos, de Eregion, pues no hay letras en Mordor para un trabajo tan delicado, pero el lenguaje me es desconocido... Pienso que se trata de una lengua del País Tenebroso, pues es grosera y bárbara... Ignoro que mal anuncia, pero la he copiado aquí, para que no caiga en el olvido... El Anillo perdió, quizás, el calor de la mano de Saûron, que era negra y sin embargo ardía como el fuego, y así Gil-galad fue destruido, quizás si el oro se calentara de nuevo, la escritura reaparecería... Pero por mi parte no me arriesgaré a dañarlo, de todas las obras de Saûron, la única hermosa... Me es muy preciado, aunque lo he obtenido con mucho dolor... "

- Y si esto no es prueba suficiente, hay otra de la que ya he hablado... En este mismo Anillo que habéis visto ante vosotros, redondo y sin adornos, las letras a las que se refiere Isildur pueden todavía leerse, si uno se atreve a poner un rato al fuego esta cosa de oro... Así lo hice y esto ha podido leerse –Gandalf miró fijamente a Annathar, quién comprendió que era ella quién debía hablar

- _Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuûúk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul..._

Hubo un cambio asombroso en la voz de la chica, de pronto amenazadora, poderosa, dura como piedra... Pareció que una sombra pasaba sobre el sol del mediodía y el pórtico se oscureció un momento... Todos se estremecieron y los elfos se taparon los oídos, hasta que Elrond se puso de pie, y habló furioso...

- Nunca ninguna voz se ha atrevido a pronunciar esa lengua asquerosa en este lugar

- Y esperemos que nunca vuelva a suceder Elrond, sin embargo, no me disculparé, porque si no queremos que esa lengua se escuche en todos los rincones del mundo, no duden que éste es el anillo que hay que destruir

Annathar se levantó, y se acercó al balcón, se subió en el barandal, y se quitó la máscara, los miró a todos, y habló con una voz dura...

- Este es mi rostro, para quienes sintieron curiosidad, miren, no es muy agradable, ni mucho menos hermoso a la vista, no es así? Ahora comprenden por qué lo he de cubrir? Ha sido herido por el puñal negro de un Nazgûl, y ha de quedar así para siempre, por eso, esta máscara será mi rostro –Una cicatriz bastante grande le cubría la mejilla derecha desde el ojo, hasta el mentón- Y ésta será la última vez que no usaré la máscara en público

Annathar se bajó, y volvió al cuarto que le habían preparado, y al pasar junto a Elrond, le susurró un débil "Lo lamento" Comieron algo, y luego, fueron a descansar, al día siguiente, tomaron sus cosas, y partieron de Rívendell, en ese momento Elrond salió con Gandalf y pidió a la Compañía que se acercase...

- He aquí mis últimas palabras -Dijo con profunda tristeza- El Portador del Anillo parte ahora en busca de la Montaña del Destino y toda la responsabilidad recae sobre él, no librarse del Anillo, no entregárselo a ningún siervo de Saûron y en verdad no dejar que nadie lo toque, excepto los miembros del Concilio o la Compañía y esto en caso de extrema necesidad, los otros van con él como acompañantes voluntarios, para ayudarlo en esa tarea, podéis deteneros, o volver, o tomar algún otro camino, según las circunstancias, cuanto más lejos lleguéis, menos fácil será retroceder, pero ningún lazo ni juramento os obliga a ir más allá de vuestros propios corazones, y no podéis prever lo que cada uno encontrará en el camino...

- Desleal es aquel que se despide cuando el camino se obscurece -Dijo Gimli muy molesto

- Quizá -Dijo Elrond- pero no jure que caminará en las tinieblas quien no ha visto la caída de la noche...

- Sin embargo, un juramento puede dar fuerzas a un corazón desfalleciente –Replicó Legolas

- O destruirlo -Dijo Elrond- No miréis demasiado lejos! Pero partid con buen ánimo! Adiós y que las bendiciones de los Elfos y los Hombres y toda la gente libre vayan con vosotros... Que las estrellas os iluminen!

Todos partieron con la esperanza de volver algún día, a aquella hermosa tierra, ahora eran 21 en total...

--       

Notas De La Historia:

_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuûúk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul... _Un Anillo para gobernarlos a todos... Un Anillo para encontrarlos... Un Anillo para atraerlos a todos y atarlos en las tinieblas

Tomé algunos párrafos del libro, para narrar los diálogos de los miembros del concilio, lo demás es de mí cosecha personal...

En fin, eso es todo por ahora...

Matta Ne

Gaara-Chan


	12. Chapter 12

**_La Comunidad Negra _****_X_****_ Una Sorpresa Desagradable _****_X_****_ La Dama De Hielo_**

Cabalgaron a un paso bastante prudente, durante 15 días, hasta que llegaron a las puertas de Moria, allí se les presentó el enigma de la entrada...

**Ennyn Durin Aran Moria: Podo Mellon a minno** **Im Narvi hain echant: Celebrimbor o Eregion teithant i thiw hin**

- Qué significa? –Harry desconocía el significado de los símbolos frente a ellos

- Ennyn Durin Aran Moria: Podo Mellon a minno     Im Narvi hain echant: Celebrimbor o Eregion teithant i thiw hin –Annathar los conocía, pues era una lengua familiar- Las Puertas de Durín, Señor de Moria: Habla, amigo y entra     Yo, Narvi, construí estas puertas: Celebrimbor de Eregion grabó estos signos

- Muy bien todo esto, pero cómo vamos a entrar Madhatter? –Snape ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía

- Deja que la dama Annathar tome su tiempo –Legolas estaba molesto con la actitud de Snape- No la presiones

- Mithrandir... Tú sabes cómo entrar, verdad? –Annathar estaba muy preocupada

Gandalf se sentó en una roca que había cerca, a pensar en el enigma, hasta que a Frodo se le ocurrió una idea...

- Gandalf... En un tiempo, los elfos y los enanos fueron amigos, no?

- Tienes razón Frodo, cómo no lo pensé antes? –Gandalf estaba contento con la pista que le había dado Frodo- Claro, Habla amigo y entra, es amigo en élfico...

- Mellon –Annathar estaba aburridísima de estar esperando, pero al decir la palabra "Mellon" la puerta se había abierto

Entraron y en medio de una obscuridad total, se tomaron de las manos, y caminaron por un sendero, hasta que Harry tuvo una idea...

- Lumos –La punta de la varita de Harry se había encendido en una llamita azul, los que tenían varita hicieron lo mismo, y recorrieron al camino hasta los pisos superiores

- No lo creo Harry... Apaguen eso! Sólo los atraerán! –Nadie entendió a qué se refería Annathar

- Sea más clara Madhatter –Snape quería una explicación directa

- Este lugar está repleto de orcos, no lo notan? Estamos diciéndoles dónde estamos... Vengan! Estamos aquí!

Y tenía razón, los orcos no tardaron en aparecer, no dejándoles otra salida que la de permanecer encerrados, Legolas revisaba el cuarto donde estaban, en busca de otra salida, la encontró, pero era un pasaje estrecho y mucho más obscuro que el que los había llevado hasta allí...

- Les dije, lo que hizo Harry no fue brillante, fue estúpido –Annathar estaba bastante molesta, pero McGonagall intentaba calmarla

- Todo va a salir bien, Annathar, tranquila, por qué no nos indicas qué hacer? –McGonagall intentaba ser lo más amable posible

- Mithrandir... Te importaría que les diera indicaciones? –Annathar estaba tratando de que no los descubrieran, justo cuando la puerta cedió, y un gigantesco Troll entraba al cuarto, y fijaba la vista directo en Frodo

- Corran! –Snape trataba de salvarles el pellejo, pero Annathar lo detuvo en seco

- NO! Si nos separamos, lo más seguro es que no logremos salir de aquí, Severus eres un imprudente!

Snape ya no iba a seguir tolerando la actitud de Annathar, la tomó del brazo y la empujó hasta una pared, allí se le acercó muy amenazadoramente, y le dijo algo al oído...

- Mocosa insolente! Última vez que te permito tratarme de esa manera, lo entiendes, si vuelve a ocurrir, lo lamentarás, y me importa un rábano lo que ocurra con la misión, te quedó claro?

Annathar no le respondió, pero se alejó sin decirle una palabra, pero al notar que el Troll había atacado a Frodo, se le abalanzó y trató de lastimarlo, resultando ella también herida...

-Annathar! –Gimli fue el primero en llegar al lado de Annathar, ya que estaba más cerca, en un arrebato de furia, tomó el hacha, y le cortó la cabeza al Troll– Se encuentra bien?

- Vean... A Frodo... Él está... –Hablar le costaba mucho trabajo

Frodo estaba bien, gracias a una cota de malla que le había regalado Bilbo antes de dejar Rívendell, pero Annathar estaba realmente mal, Gimli la tomó y la llevó en brazos...

- Debemos salir de este lugar, necesitamos luz para revisar a Annathar –Aragorn estaba muy preocupado, los guió hacia la salida más próxima, pero se encontraron con un puente muy estrecho

- Dama Annathar... Lo lamento, pero deberá caminar usted misma este puente, es muy estrecho, y temo resbalar y caer, y llevarla hacia el abismo conmigo -Gimli la bajó con mucha delicadeza, y le ofreció la mano- Pero le ofrezco mi mano, para sostenerla si llegase a caer

Annathar la aceptó de buena gana, atravesaron el puente, cuando se dieron cuenta que los orcos que los seguían, retrocedían asustados...

- No puede ser! –Gandalf estaba muy asustado también- Es imposible que sea... CORRAN! POR EL PUENTE! -Gritó Gandalf, recurriendo a todas sus fuerzas- Huid! Es un enemigo que supera todos vuestros poderes... Yo le cerraré aquí el paso... Huid!

Todos le hicieron caso, Annathar se quedó un poco atrás, y Gimli la obligó a apurar el paso, pero sin dejar de ser delicado con la dama herida, cuando llegaron al otro extremo, se dieron cuenta que Dumbledore también estaba con Gandalf, y juntos luchaban con un monstruo gigantesco que los amenazaba con un látigo de fuego...

- Un Balrog! –Legolas estaba aterrado- No es posible

Aragorn y Boromir hicieron caso omiso de la orden y afirmando los pies en el suelo se quedaron juntos detrás de Gandalf y Dumbledore, en el extremo del puente, los otros se detuvieron en el umbral del extremo de la sala, y miraron desde allí, incapaces de dejar que Gandalf y Dumbledore enfrentaran solos al enemigo...

- No se atrevan! Annathar es lo que importa ahora –Dumbledore estaba tratando de ayudar a su amigo Gandalf

El Balrog llegó al puente, ambos aguardaban en el medio, Gandalf apoyándose en la vara que tenía en la mano izquierda, pero en la otra relampagueaba Glamdring, fría y blanca mientras que Dumbledore, apoyándose en la vara que tenía en la mano izquierda, pero en la otra tenía una varita negra, el enemigo se detuvo de nuevo, enfrentándolos, y la sombra que lo envolvía se abrió a los lados como 2 vastas alas, enseguida esgrimió el látigo y las colas crujieron y gimieron, un fuego le salía de la nariz, pero Gandalf y Dumbledore no se movieron...

- No puedes pasar -Los orcos permanecieron inmóviles y un silencio de muerte cayó alrededor- Soy un servidor del Fuego Secreto, que es dueño de la llama de Anor... No puedes pasar... El fuego oscuro no te servirá de nada, llama de Udûn... Vuelve a la Sombra! No puedes pasar...

El Balrog no respondió... El fuego pareció extinguirse y la oscuridad creció todavía más, el Balrog avanzó lentamente y de pronto se enderezó hasta alcanzar una gran estatura, extendiendo las alas de muro a muro, pero Dumbledore y Gandalf eran todavía visibles, como un débil resplandor en las tinieblas, parecían pequeños y completamente solos, grises e inclinados, como un árbol seco poco antes de estallar la tormenta, de la sombra brotó llameando una espada roja, la espada de Gandalf, Glamdring, respondió con un resplandor blanco... Hubo un sonido de metales que se entrechocaban y una estocada de fuego blanco, el Balrog cayó de espaldas y la hoja le saltó de la mano en pedazos fundidos, los magos vacilaron en el puente, dieron un paso atrás y luego se irguieron otra vez, inmóviles...

- No puedes pasar! –dijo Dumbledore

El Balrog dio un salto y cayó en medio del puente, el látigo restalló y silbó...

- No podrán resistir solos! -gritó Aragorn de pronto y corrió de vuelta por el puente

En ese momento, Gandalf alzó la vara y dando un grito golpeó el puente ante él, la vara se le quebró en 2 y se le cayó de la mano, una cortina cegadora de fuego blanco subió en el aire, el puente crujió, rompiéndose justo debajo de los pies del Balrog y la piedra que lo sostenía se precipitó al abismo mientras el resto quedaba allí, en equilibrio, estremeciéndose como una lengua de roca que se asoma al vacío, con un grito terrible el Balrog se precipitó hacia delante, la sombra se hundió y desapareció, pero aún mientras caía sacudió el látigo y las colas azotaron y envolvieron las rodillas de los magos, arrastrándolos al borde del precipicio, Gandalf se tambaleó y cayó al suelo, tratando vanamente de asirse a la piedra, deslizándose al abismo, Dumbledore se puso de pie, y le lanzó un hechizo al Balrog, pero corrió la misma suerte que Gandalf...

- Huid, insensatos! –gritó Dumbledore, y desapareció junto a Gandalf

El fuego se extinguió y volvió la oscuridad, la Compañía estaba como clavada al suelo, mirando el pozo, horrorizada, en el momento en que Gimli volvía a tomar en brazos a Annathar, el resto del puente crujió y cayó...

- Tenemos que obedecer las últimas ordenes de Gandalf y de Dumbledore –Dijo Aragorn

Subieron atropellándose por las grandes escaleras que estaban más allá de la puerta... Aragorn delante, Boromir detrás, arriba había un pasadizo ancho y habitado de ecos, corrieron por allí, Frodo oyó que Sam lloraba junto a él y enseguida descubrió que él también lloraba y corría...

Siguieron corriendo, la luz crecía delante, grandes aberturas traspasaban el techo, corrieron más rápido, llegaron a una sala con ventanas altas que miraban al este y donde entraba directamente la luz del día, cruzaron la sala, pasando por unas puertas grandes y rotas y de pronto se abrieron ante ellos las Grandes Puertas, un arco de luz resplandeciente...

- Ya debe faltar poco –Dijo Gimli

Había una guardia de orcos que acechaba en la sombra detrás de los montantes a un lado y a otro, pero las puertas mismas estaban rotas y caídas en el suelo, Aragorn abatió al capitán que le cerraba el paso y el resto huyó aterrorizado, la Compañía pasó de largo, sin prestarles atención, una vez fuera de las puertas, bajaron corriendo los amplios y gastados escalones, el umbral de Moria, así, al fin y contra toda esperanza, estuvieron otra vez bajo el cielo y sintieron el viento en las caras, no se detuvieron hasta encontrarse fuera del alcance de las flechas que venían de los muros, El Valle del Arroyo Sombrío se extendía alrededor, la sombra de las Montañas Nubladas caía en el valle, pero hacia el este había una luz dorada sobre la tierra, no había pasado mucho desde el mediodía, el sol brillaba, la luz era alta y blanca, Gimli bajó a Annathar, que ahora estaba pálida, descubrieron que la sangre brotaba desde el estómago, le quitaron la ropa del torso, y descubrieron que la herida era profunda, Aragorn se apresuró a limpiarla, y la vendaron, Snape se sentía terriblemente culpable, y fue el primero en ofrecerse a llevar a Annathar en brazos hasta que encontraran algunos caballos...

Miraron atrás, las puertas oscuras bostezaban a la sombra de la montaña, no se veía nada más, el valle estaba vacío, la pena los dominó a todos al fin y lloraron, algunos de pie y en silencio, otros caídos en tierra...

--       

Notas De La Historia:


	13. Chapter 13

**_El Ángel De La Alas Negras _****_X_****_ Luz De Luna_****_ X_****_ Abre Los Ojos_**

Acamparon en las cercanías de Lothlórien, habían caminado muchos días, y Annathar seguía inconsciente, cuando estaban revisando a Annathar, para ver cómo sanaba la herida, los descubrió un Elfo...

- Quiénes sois y qué buscáis? –El tono de voz del Elfo no era nada amable

- Somos viajeros que estamos acampando, pero si podéis ayudarnos te lo agradeceríamos, tenemos un compañero herido –Sirius estaba de pie frente al Elfo, y lo miraba desafiantemente

- Quiénes sois y qué deseáis? –El Elfo los ignoró completamente y repitió la pregunta, pero se sorprendió al ver que la persona a la que le cambiaban los vendajes se quitaba la máscara, y le ordenaba ir en busca de la dama de Lothlórien

- Escuchadme, te ordeno que vayáis en busca de la dama Galadriel –Annathar estaba de pie y se había quitado la máscara- Decidle que Lady Annathar está aquí y desea verla

- Si deseáis verla, acompañadme –El Elfo la tomó del brazo y estaba conduciéndola de una manera muy poco cortés

- CÓMO TE ATREVES! NO SABES QUE SOY LA HIJA DE LA DAMA DE LOTHLÓRIEN, Y ESTOY GRAVEMENTE HERIDA?

- Suéltala Haldir, y haz lo que te dice –Una voz imponente se escuchó detrás de Haldir- Si no quieres que la dama Galadriel se enfade

- Señor Celeborn –Haldir estaba aterrado ante la aparición de su señor, y más aún, verlo tan molesto

Haldir Fue a avisarle a Galadriel, mientras Celeborn tomaba en brazos a Annathar y la llevaba hasta Galadriel...

- Annathar... Estás bien, hija? –Celeborn estaba muy preocupado por Annathar, él la había criado como una hija más, y ella lo veía como un padre

- Sí, padre, sólo un poco cansada

- Te llevaré, descansa, ya habrá tiempo para hablar

Celeborn la llevó hasta donde estaba Galadriel, allí recibieron a los viajeros, luego, llevó a Annathar a otro lugar, allí, la acostó, le quitó la ropa, y le revisó la herida, le quitó también la máscara, y descubrió la cicatriz del puñal de Mordor, y así, desnuda, Annathar recibió todos los cuidados de Galadriel, su madre, quién le curó todas sus heridas, y le dio unos obsequios que dejó en la mochila de Annathar, para que los descubriera durante el viaje, cuando Annathar despertó, tenía el rostro cubierto por la máscara, vio a Galadriel, y corrió a abrazarla, sin notar que estaba completamente curada...

- Qué me ocurrió?

- Estabas inconsciente, Gimli te trajo todo el camino en brazos –Galadriel hablaba con mucha cautela- acamparon en los límites de Lothlórien, los encontró Haldir, y te le enfrentaste, al poco rato apareció Celeborn, y él te trajo en brazos hasta aquí, te desvestí, y te curé las heridas, ahora debes descansar... Hija mía

- Qué ocurrirá ahora? –Annathar estaba asustada

- Eso lo pueden responder tus amigos –Galadriel la miraba fijamente, pero su mirada era compasiva, la llevó al cuarto donde Annathar solía pasar horas, cuando era un bebé, junto a Galadriel, allí había un espejo...

La dama levantó los brazos y extendió las manos hacia el este en un ademán de rechazo y negativa, Eärendil, la Estrella de la Tarde, la más amada de los elfos, brillaba clara allá en lo alto, tan brillante era que la figura de la dama echaba una sombra débil en la hierba, los rayos se reflejaban en un anillo que ella tenía en el dedo y allí resplandecía como oro pulido recubierto de una luz de plata, y una piedra blanca relucía en él como si la Estrella de la Tarde hubiera venido a apoyarse en la mano de la dama Galadriel, Annathar miró el anillo con un respetuoso temor, pues de pronto le pareció que entendía lo que significaba...

- Sí -dijo ella adivinando los pensamientos de Annathar- No está permitido hablar de él y Elrond tampoco pudo, pero no es posible ocultárselo al Portador del Anillo y a alguien que ha visto el Ojo, en verdad, en el país de Lórien y en el dedo de Galadriel está uno de los 3, este es Nenya, el Anillo de Diamante, y yo soy quien lo guarda, él lo sospecha, pero no lo sabe aún, entiendes ahora por qué tu venida era para nosotros como un primer paso en el cumplimiento del destino? Pues si fracasas, caeremos indefensos en manos del enemigo, pero si triunfas, nuestro poder decrecerá y Lothlórien se debilitará, y las marcas del tiempo la borrarán de la faz de la tierra, tenemos que partir hacia el oeste, o transformarnos en un pueblo rústico que vive en cañadas y cuevas, condenados lentamente a olvidar y a ser olvidados

- Y vos qué deseáis? –Annathar la miraba inquisitivamente

- Que se cumpla lo que ha de cumplirse -dijo Galadriel- El amor de los elfos por esta tierra en que viven y por las obras que llevan a cabo es más profundo que las profundidades del mar, y el dolor que ellos sienten es imperecedero y nunca se apaciguará, sin embargo, lo abandonarán todo antes que someterse a Saûron, pues ahora lo conocen, del destino de Lothlórien no eres responsable, pero sí del cumplimiento de tu misión, sin embargo desearía, si sirviera de algo, que el Anillo Único no hubiese sido forjado jamás, o que nunca hubiese sido encontrado

- Sois prudente, intrépida y hermosa, dama Galadriel -dijo Annathar- y os daré el Anillo Único, si vos me lo pedís, para mí es algo demasiado peligroso

Galadriel rió de pronto con una risa clara...

- La dama Galadriel es quizá prudente –dijo Galadriel- Pero ha encontrado quien la iguale en cortesía, te has vengado gentilmente de la prueba a que sometí tu corazón en nuestro primer encuentro, comienzas a ver claro, no niego que mi corazón ha deseado pedirte lo que ahora me ofreces, durante muchos largos años me he preguntado qué haría si el Gran Anillo llegara alguna vez a mis manos, y mira! Está ahora a mi alcance, el mal que fue planeado hace ya mucho tiempo sigue actuando de distintos modos, ya sea que Saûron resista o caiga... No hubiera sido una noble acción, que aumentaría el crédito del Anillo, si se lo hubiera arrebatado a mi huésped por la fuerza o el miedo? Y ahora al fin llega, me darás libremente el Anillo! En el sitio del Señor Oscuro instalarás una Reina... Y yo no seré oscura sino hermosa y terrible como la mañana y la noche! Hermosa como el mar y el sol y la nieve en la montaña! Terrible como la tempestad y el relámpago! Más fuerte que los cimientos de la tierra... Todos me amarán y desesperarán!

Galadriel alzó la mano y del anillo que llevaba brotó una luz que la iluminó a ella sola, dejando todo el resto en la oscuridad, se irguió ante Annathar y pareció que tenía de pronto una altura inconmensurable y una belleza irresistible, adorable y tremenda, enseguida dejó caer la mano, y la luz se extinguió y ella rió de nuevo, y he aquí que fue otra vez una delgada mujer elfo, vestida sencillamente de blanco, de voz dulce y triste

- He pasado la prueba... Me iré empequeñeciendo, marcharé al oeste y continuaré siendo Galadriel

Permanecieron largo rato en silencio, al fin la dama habló otra vez...

- Volvamos, tienes que partir en la mañana, pues ya hemos elegido y las mareas del destino están subiendo

- Quisiera preguntaros algo antes de partir -dijo Annathar- Algo que ya quise preguntárselo a Gandalf en Rivendel, se me ha permitido llevar el Anillo Único... Por qué no puedo ver todos los otros y conocer los pensamientos de quienes los usan?

- No lo has intentado -dijo Galadriel- Desde que tienes el Anillo sólo te lo has puesto 2 veces... No lo intentes! Te destruiría! No te dijo Gandalf que los Anillos dan poder de acuerdo con las condiciones de cada poseedor? Antes que puedas utilizar ese poder tendrás que ser mucho más fuerte y entrenar tu voluntad en el dominio de los otros, y aún así, como Portador del Anillo y como alguien que se lo ha puesto en el dedo y ha visto lo que está oculto, tus ojos han llegado a ser penetrantes, has leído en mis pensamientos más claramente que muchos que se titulan sabios, viste el Ojo de aquel que tiene los 7 y los 9... Y no reconociste el anillo que llevo en el dedo? Viste tú mi anillo? -preguntó volviéndose hacia Ron

- Con el debido respeto, señora, no pude entender de qué hablaban –Ron estaba asustado, esperando algún castigo para su curiosidad- Pero me pareció que en su mano brillaba una hermosa estrella

--       

Notas De La Historia:


	14. Chapter 14

No Me Ames X Iron Maiden Annathar X Mystic Eyes

Salieron de Lothlórien, y se encaminaron al río, allí tenían preparadas unos botes, mientras dormían, los Elfos les habían puesto unos obsequios con unas notas dentro de sus bolsos, pero no se los mencionaron...

- Buena suerte, Annathar, hija mía –Dijo Celeborn mientras los botes se alejaban lentamente por la orilla del río

Casi estaban llegando a un lugar donde descansar, cuando divisaron una horda de orcos acampando en el sitio, Annathar tendió su arco, y apuntó al que le parecía ser el líder de los orcos, y cuando iba a soltar la flecha, alguien la detuvo...

- No lo hagas, si le disparas, ellos nos atacarán, esperemos, lo más prudente sería tratar de pasar desapercibidos por ellos

-Tiene razón Profesora McGonagall, discúlpeme –Annathar estaba con la mirada fija en Snape, quién no se volvió a mirarla

- Debemos ser cautelosos, Minerva, mejor nos agachamos –Legolas estaba inclinado en el bote, los demás lo imitaron

Pasaron silenciosamente por el lugar en el que estaban los orcos, pero de pronto, Annathar se deslizó, y disparó una flecha negra hacia el líder de los orcos, quienes pensaron que se trataba de una traición de las tropas que los acompañaran, y comenzaron a pelearse entre ellos, todos supieron que Annathar había disparado, ya que ella quería matar al líder, una vez en tierra, le llamaron la atención por lo ocurrido...

- Lo lamento, pero tenía mis razones - Annathar se intentaba disculpar

Armaron allí, un campamento, Annathar se ofreció para ir a buscar leña, pero Snape la siguió...

- Si vienes a ayudar, recoge la leña que dejé en el suelo –Annathar estaba de espalda a Snape, y no vio que Snape se le acercó lentamente

- Mocosa estúpida! Te dije que no iba a consentir que fueras insolente! Se te dio la orden de no disparar –Snape le cruzó el rostro de una bofetada, quebrándole la máscara, y dejando un fino corte

- No eres nadie para venir a tocarme! No tienes idea de mis motivos! Si hubieras vivido una décima parte de lo que he vivido yo! Entonces comprenderías lo que digo y lo que hago! –Annathar estaba llorando

- Lo... –Snape se sintió pésimo, él no quería lastimarla tanto, pero la rabia y el temor que sentía, lo hicieron actuar precipitadamente

Snape la tomó del brazo, y la acercó a su cuerpo, la abrazó, pero Annathar lo alejó, empujándolo, se alejó un poco, y comenzó a cantar en la lengua de los elfos, una hermosa canción, pero muy triste, cuando se volvió y comenzó a recoger la leña, sintió unos cascos que se acercaban, cuando reaccionó, Annathar se estaba alejando a vuelo de Nazgûl, Snape intentó seguirla, pero fue herido en el brazo, los orcos los habían descubierto, y Snape estaba tratando de impedir que atacaran el campamento, resultando herido en el pecho, por una flecha negra, cuando llegaron a socorrerlo, él ya había matado a más de 20 orcos, pero eran cientos de ellos, lo tomaron, y lo llevaron a uno de los botes, metieron las cosas en los botes, y escaparon por el río, cuando estaban buscando los medicamentos que llevaban con ellos, se dieron cuenta que el bolso de Annathar no estaba, y ella tampoco, cuando curaron a Snape, y le sacaron casi todo el veneno de la herida, les contó lo ocurrido, asumiendo su responsabilidad...

- Lo lamento, pero temía por la seguridad de la misión, y más aún, por la seguridad de los más pequeños, actué imprudentemente, lo lamento –Snape estaba llorando, y Harry era el único de sus estudiantes que iba con él

- No se lamente profesor Snape, Annathar estará bien –Harry intentaba tranquilizarlo

Harry estaba con la cabeza de Snape apoyada en sus piernas, y Snape estaba más dormido que despierto, Harry le acariciaba los cabellos, que, curiosamente, ahora eran suaves y sedosos, tal vez, el estar tanto tiempo entre tantas pociones, le había dañado el cabello, pero ahora estaban al aire libre, no encerrados en las mazmorras de Hogwarts, entre tanta poción distinta, Snape abría los ojos cada poco, para ver que estuvieran todos bien, se dio cuanta que Harry estaba sirviéndole de almohada, intentó sentarse, pero sólo logró que Harry se despertara...

- Está bien profesor? –Harry estaba llorando, Snape se sorprendió al ver a Harry tan preocupado por él

- Potter? Qué está haciendo? –Snape no podía creer que alguien se preocupara por él

- Está mejor?

- Si, pero... Usted me ha estado cuidando?

- Si, lo lamento, no pensé que le molestaría –Harry estaba triste, Snape intentó consolarlo

Snape se sentó, y abrazó a Harry, le tomó el rostro, y le besó la mejilla, para después, limpiarle esos ojos verdes que él encontraba hermosos...

- Perdóneme Potter, siempre lo he tratado mal, y Usted... Usted me cuida cuando estoy herido

- No es nada, de verdad, yo me ofrecí a cuidarlo, el verlo dormir, así, tan indefenso, no quería que nada le pasara profesor Snape, ya sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero no quiero perderlo, no aquí, y no ahora –Harry lo abrazó fuertemente, no quería dejarlo escapar, había luchado tanto contra sus sentimientos, pero ya no podía, y estaba comenzando a ser sincero

- Potter... –Snape no sabía qué más decir

- Harry, sólo Harry

- Sólo Severus –Snape lo abrazó con delicadeza, Harry no creyó nunca, que se sintiera tan bien en los brazos del profesor que tanto se había esforzado por odiar, porque creía que él lo odiaba

- Profesor... Perdón, Severus... Puedo preguntarle algo?

- Claro Harry, dime –Snape se estaba preparando para cualquier cosa

- Por qué, desde que llegué, ha estado odiándome? Es por mi padre?

- A decir verdad, sí, él era todo lo que yo no, tenía amigos que lo querían, era popular, era el mejor buscador que había tenido Gryffindor, y por sobre todo, tenía a tu madre, si Harry, ella vive en esos hermosos ojos verdes que tienes tú, por eso te odiaba, porque tú eres hijo del hombre que más odié, y la mujer que más amé, es por eso, que no quería tenerte cariño, además, eres un Gryffindor, pero no puedo seguir con esto –Snape estaba a punto de reventar de tanta emoción- Te quiero, he tratado de odiarte, pero sé que eres un buen chico, Harry, y perdóname por haber sido tan cruel, pero no quería tener a nadie a mi cuidado, no quería encariñarme, y que esa persona sufriera, lo lamento mucho Harry

Harry estaba mirando a los negros ojos de Snape, y por 1° vez, le parecieron hermosos, que tenían vida propia, no sólo 2 túneles obscuros y fríos, y sin darse cuenta, lo besó suavemente en los labios, Snape cerró los ojos, y abrazó fuertemente a Harry, como si quisiera protegerlo de lo que estaba por venir, de pronto, se dieron cuenta, que los demás estaban mirándolos, como si la escena les pareciera tierna, se separaron, pero no dejaron de mirarse, como si quisieran compartir muchísimos más secretos...

- Bueno Snake, ahora que estás sano, ven a ayudarnos –Sirius estaba de muy mal humor

- Sirius! Todavía esta débil, déjale descansar un poco más!-Harry estaba molesto con su padrino

Sirius estaba fulminando con la mirada a Snape, Aragorn fue a revisarle la herida, Harry nunca imaginó que su profesor tuviera un cuerpo tan bien formado, intentó ayudarle a Aragorn, Snape no dejaba que le revisaran, hasta que Harry se lo pidió amablemente...

- Por favor, Severus, te prometo esforzarme más en tu clase, de acuerdo?

- Bueno, pero te exigiré el doble –Snape le dedicó una sonrisa muy dulce, no el típico gesto burlón, esta sonrisa era verdadera

- Listo Severus, pero tienes que esforzarte muy poco, de acuerdo, ahora iremos hasta poco antes de la cascada

Annathar era interceptada por unos orcos que estaban recorriendo el sitio cercano a Isengard, como no la conocían, la llevaron a la fuerza hasta Saruman, quien se asustó al verla, pues él sí la conocía, ella era la única persona, por la que Saûron sentía algo, aparte de sí mismo, así que la llevaron a un sitio cómodo dónde descansar, y le llevaron alimentos de excelente calidad, y un poco de hierba para pipa, pero Annathar aceptó de buena gana la hierba y todo lo demás, se encerró en el sitio que le habían dado, revisó sus cosas, y encontró la nota que le había escrito Galadriel, tomó el obsequio que había en el fondo del bolso, una hermosa espada de cristal, y un frasco con una estrella dentro, escondió todo, excepto la espada, se cambió ropa, y colocó la espada en su cinturón, durmió un poco, y fue a hablar con Saruman, le exigió ver la Palantiri que tenía en su salón...

- No puedo, Lady Annathar, no me está permitido...

- Basta! Te ordeno me la des, o tendrás problemas, y no intentes usar tus embrujos baratos para atacarme –Annathar tomó la piedra, y salió corriendo, con Saruman y los orcos pisándole los talones- Le enviaré tus recuerdos a mi padre!

--       

Notas De La Historia:

Palantiri Piedra vidente


	15. Chapter 15

Prenda Falsa X Mortal Kombat X Perdimos A Annathar?

Annathar montó a Natakû, y corrió como el viento, hacia Mordor, a pocos días de allí, la recibieron como si fuera un enemigo más, pero al presentarse, reconocieron la voz de la dama que había estado muchos años antes, en aquél lugar, la dejaron pasar, y la condujeron hacia el sitio donde estaba Saûron, quién la recibió con todos los honores que podía concedérsele...

- Heme aquí, de vuelta... Padre, ahora dime, por qué deseabais verme? –Annathar no desmontó a Natakû

- Estoy bastante aburrido de todo esto, portador del anillo –Saûron abandonó la forma del ojo de pupila vertical, para asumir la apariencia humana

- De modo que lo sabes? -Annathar no se la podía creer- Y por qué me pides que venga? Sabes que mi misión es destruirte, padre

- Lo sé, pero como te dije, estoy aburrido de todo esto, y ya no deseo someter a las creaturas de la tierra media, te dejo de herencia todo cuanto puedas desear, acompáñame, y verás el obsequio que te tengo preparado

Caminaron por un sendero obscuro, que los condujo hasta un enorme volcán que debieron escalar, mientras tanto, la comunidad intentaba decidir el camino más apropiado para llegar a Rohan, ya que las últimas noticias que tenían, eran muy poco alentadoras, se encaminaron, cuando de pronto, alguien da la voz de alarma, Pippin se había alejado del grupo, y había llegado hasta el arroyo de un pequeño río, donde divisó algunos orcos, corrió sigilosamente hasta el sitio donde habían decidido acampar...

- No enciendan fuego! Hay Orcos cerca de aquí! –Pippin estaba muy asustado, así que no podría tratarse de una de sus bromas- Esperemos hasta que se hayan alejado un poco

- Bueno, tendremos que hacer algo, la noche se nos viene encima, y ya está empezando a hacer frío –Remus estaba preocupado por los pequeños- Traen mantas?

- No, supusimos que ustedes traerían –Draco miraba fijamente a Harry, quién captó el mensaje y se le acercó- Pero...

- Ni modo, tendremos que compartir mantas –Remus repartió las pocas que tenían, unas 15, y se sentaron a descansar

Draco se las arregló para acercarse a Harry, y le dijo que lo mejor era que vieran la manera de encontrar a Annathar, así que esperaron a que algunos se durmieran, y se escaparon silenciosamente, con sus bolsos, mientras que Annathar estaba en las mismas grietas donde había sido forjado el anillo único, donde Saûron le enseñaba a forjar uno igual al de él...

- Hazlo tú ahora, ya sabes cómo se hace?

- Sí, pero... Por qué? –Annathar no comprendía nada

- Sólo así podrás heredar todo esto –Saûron estaba siendo sincero con su hija

- Supongo que sabes que el anillo que te pertenece está en mis manos, y si quisiera, podría arrojarlo ahora mismo al fuego, no es así? –Annathar intentaba ver la reacción de su padre- No es así?

- Lo sé, pero no lo harás, porque quieres hacer las cosas bien, y de paso, sembrar la duda y la desesperación en los corazones de todos, no?

- Sólo quiero tomar posesión de mi reino, padre, y cumplir tu deseo, no sé si desee torturar los seres que viven en la tierra media, sólo quiero tener mi propio reino, un lugar donde hacer mi voluntad, donde nadie se atreva a humillarme nunca más

- Entonces haz las cosas bien, forja ese anillo que deseas, será tuyo, bajo tus condiciones y términos, del material que quieras –Saûron le daba a elegir entre muchísimos materiales preciosos-  Haz decidido?

- Sí, será de plata, con las mismas inscripciones que el tuyo, pero estas serán de zafíro, y mis términos serán conocidos sólo por mí

Casi amanecía, cuando se dieron cuenta que todos estaban dormidos, y que faltaba una manta, y 2 pequeños...

- Dónde diablos se metieron estos 2? –Arwen estaba muy molesta

- Ya aparecerán, De seguro fueron a buscar un poco de agua –Remus no se había dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle

- No lo creo, faltan 2 bolsos, la manta con la que estaban abrigados, y tomaron 2 espadas –Pippin estaba seguro de lo que faltaba

- Buen trabajo, ni yo hubiera sido tan sigiloso, ahora... Quiénes faltan? –Merry estaba actuando como si el asunto fuera una broma

- Faltan Harry y Draco –Snape estaba muy preocupado, no quería que nada les pasara a ellos, los quería, y ellos lo sabían- Qué probabilidades hay de que se encuentren con orcos o algo parecido?

- Muchas, hay 4 tropas formadas por 50 orcos, y 15 olifantes, por lo tanto, si no los atrapa el enemigo, sería una suerte –Dijo una voz clara y hermosa, que venía entre los árboles- Pero no se encontrarán con ningún tipo de dificultades hasta dentro de 3 días

Todos voltearon a ver entre los árboles, y Legolas tendió el arco, dispuesto más que nunca a soltar la flecha, pero cuando el intruso salió, Legolas cayó de rodillas, vieron que se trataba de una hermosa Elfo, vestida a la manera de Rohan, se presentó, y les contó la situación del lugar que iban a visitar...

- Me llamo Enya, soy un Elfo, y estuve esperando en Rohan a alguien que me pudiera dar noticias de vos, Legolas, mi señor –Enya le tendió la mano, Legolas se la dio, y Enya la besó, luego, continuó hablando- El rey Théoden está bajo el hechizo de una creatura rastrera llamada Grima

- Por qué te expresas tan mal de alguien, hermosa dama Elfo? –Preguntó Sirius, ignorando las consecuencias de sus palabras

- Porque esa pérfida creatura estuvo acosándome durante 5 días, mientras os esperaba a vos, mi señor Legolas, y como no le dio resultados, intentó tenerme por la fuerza, cosa que tampoco le dio resultado alguno... Por qué no llegasteis a mi llamado, mi señor?

Todos miraban ahora a Legolas, quien estaba furioso, tenía una mano en la espada que llevaba en el cinturón, y estaba a punto de desenvainarla, Enya continuó hablando...

- Grima intentó, por último, un truco más, el más sucio de todos, me drogó, y me mantuvo encerrada en una habitación de piedra, allí, me decía constante ente que vos habías traicionado vuestra promesa, que me habíais dejado para siempre, y que habíais muerto a manos del responsable de tu partida de mi lado, mi señor

- Y vos confiáis tan poco en tu señor? –Legolas desenvainó la espada y la puso en el cuello de Enya, quien se levantó y abrazó a Legolas, y para sorpresa de todos, lo besó, y Legolas le correspondió el beso- Comprobasteis que no os he traicionado dama mía?

- Os ruego me perdonéis mi señor, es tanto lo que os amo, que no quisiera perderos

Annathar había terminado de forjar el anillo, se lo puso, y sintió que un nuevo poder despertaba en su interior, agradeció a su padre, lo abrazó por última vez, y salió de Mordor, con la promesa de volver para cumplir el deseo de su padre...

- Adiós... Padre, te quiero muchísimo

- También te quiero muchísimo, hija mía

Annathar vagó muchos días, antes de encontrarse con Draco y Harry

- Qué hacéis vos? Solos y vagando por estos parajes tan inhóspitos?

- Te buscábamos a ti, Lady Annathar –Dijo Harry- Severus está muy arrepentido por todo

- Eso no importa... Ahora... Dónde iremos? Draco... Podrías decirme tú? –Annathar deseaba ir a Minas Tirith, así que se encaminaron hacia allá

- A minas Tirith? Todos hablaban de ir a ese lugar –Dijo Draco no muy convencido

- Bien, a Minas Tirith entonces

Annathar los ayudó a montar a Natakû, en la comunidad no ocurrían cosas más alentadoras, Frodo, Sam y Madame Hooch se habían separado del grupo, cuando Frodo intentó huir de Boromir, quién creía que él tenía el anillo, pues Elrond nunca dijo quién era el portador del anillo, pero luego, una horda de orcos lo encontró sólo, y le dieron muerte...

--       

Notas De La Historia:


End file.
